The Reincarnation of Indra
by Yin Protector
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Madara hubiera fingido su muerte ante Obito? Obviamente, un cambio de historia masivo. Uchiha Madara tiene grandes planes para Naruto, quien será el huésped del siguiente Rikudo Sennin. Parejas, Naruto x Natsuki (Fem Naruko) x Fem Sasuke x ?. Lean la nota del autor. Eventualmente Godlike Naruto, Harem, AU.
1. Prólogo : Jutsu de Reencarnación Divina

¡Hooolaaa a todos! ¿Como están? Bien, espero que estén viendo el mundial porque eso es lo que estuve haciendo desde que empezó. Obviamente, los partidos de Argentina son los que más espero pero siempre es emocionante ver los demás porque- ¡esperen! ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la historia? nada, simplemente es una excusa para mi reciente forma de escribir. Ando distraído, y aparte de escribir más apurado muchas ideas vienen a mi mente. Por ejemplo, esta misma.

Esta historia es algo que maquiné mientras leía el manga de ayer, que se llama "las lágrimas de Kaguya". Gracias a eso, me puse a pensar como sería si Madara no hubiera muerto frente a Obito Uchiha y si lo hubiera engañado por un plan más importante que poner al mundo en un genjutsu eterno. No quiero dar más spoilers de esta historia, pero espero que les guste el prólogo.

Perdonen si saco historia tras historia, pero les aseguro que actualizaré las demás. ¡NO PONGO NADA EN HIATUS!

**Parejas: Naruto x Natsuki (fem Naruko) x Fem Sasuke x ?. Sí, la última chica es alguien que voy a sacar de otra serie. No la he visto en muchos fics, más que nada dos en inglés, y me parece que haría buena pareja con Naruto. El capítulo que viene, quizás, sea el que revele quien es.**

**No se preocupen por mis otras historias, puesto que planeo actualizarlas pronto. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero la idea innovadora (como diría mi profesor) es producto de mi mente alocada.

* * *

_"Mi hijo... ha nacido"_

_Madara Uchiha._

* * *

**Prólogo : Jutsu de Reencarnación Divina**

La aldea estaba sumida en un caos total, los pocos ninjas restantes trataban de salvar su hogar y, al mismo tiempo, permanecer con vida. Eso se había convertido en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el chakra de todos era bajo y el Kyuubi no presentaba ningún signo de agotamiento. Tomaban medidas más desesperadas a cada minuto que pasaba, mientras esperaban a que el Yondaime Hokage apareciera en el campo de batalla finalmente.

Sin embargo, los ocupados shinobis fallaron en notar la sombra que observaba desde lejos la batalla encarnizada. Era un anciano, de cabello canoso largo y postura encorvada. Vestía una capa negra, lisa, que no poseía ningún rastro que pudiera delatarlo. Apoyaba su cuerpo en un bastón de roble, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad tras la oscuridad que cubría su rostro.

—Pobres idiotas... están tan pendientes del Kyuubi que ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia... ¿no es así, Zetsu? —la voz del misterioso hombre no hizo ningún eco en el vacío solitario que yacía a su espalda. En cambio, cualquiera que lo hubiera oído habría creído que estaba loco por hablar solo.

Pero el caso era que el anciano estaba lejos de tener demencia. De hecho, casi un segundo después de que hablara, un hombre con apariencia de planta blanca y negra emergió del suelo. Tenía dos extensiones que partían del cuello, y parecía una planta carnívora.

Zetsu decidió mantener oculta la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, su torso y rostro eran las dos únicas cosas visibles. La mitad blanca de su rostro parecía estar... sonriendo, mientras que la zona oscura no reflejaba emoción alguna.

—Eso parece —respondió el hombre, deleitándose brevemente en la masiva destrucción que causaba el Kyuubi—. Madara-sama, aún no me quedan claras las razones de sus planes. Si me lo permite, creo que es una idiotez.

El anciano, ahora conocido como Madara, captó la imagen del Yondaime peleando contra su propio estudiante. Obito Uchiha era poderoso, pero ni él cumplía los requisitos que su plan demandaba. No, era por eso que había arriesgado su vida para acudir en busca del elegido. Tenía chakra de reserva para dos horas más, todo gracias al suministro artificial del Gedo Mazo y la ayuda de Zetsu quien le brindaba chakra para continuar alargando su vida.

Sin embargo, el comentario de su sirviente pronto fue interpretado por su mente; y, en vez de enfadarse, su garganta expulsó una risa amarga y senil.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas... —susurró Madara, tosiendo por un momento. Se calmó rápidamente, sabía que aún tenía tiempo y quería utilizarlo con sabiduría. Pronto, sus ojos miraban nuevamente la aldea de la hoja—. Oh, si tan solo supieras la razón de mis planes...

Zetsu se mantuvo estoico, su mitad oscura decidió tomar la iniciativa para quejarse.

—Quizás podría cambiar de parecer si le contaras todo. El aire misterioso es algo bastante estúpido.

No hubo respuesta por parte del anciano, quien se contentó con acumular chakra en sus ojos viejos. Tenía que usar el sharingan, aún si eso acortara sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

—Vamos, ya casi es tiempo.

Fue un leve parpadeo, en el que el dojutsu de Madara resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna. Con su Mangekyo, el anciano se vio capaz de crear el legendario Kamui a pocos metros delante de él.

Asintiéndole brevemente a Zetsu, ambos caminaron lentamente por el portal y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Nada quedó atrás, salvo un silencio que parecía inquebrantable._  
_

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Minato elevó la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos se fijaron con los de Sarutobi quien permanecía inmóvil detrás de la barrera del Shinigami. Su mirada pedía, no, suplicaba protección y cuidado para sus dos hijos gemelos que —desde ese mismo momento— serían huérfanos.

—Hiruzen... te lo ruego... ¡Cuida a Naruto y a Natsuki!

Sarutobi sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más lentamente, la voz triste y débil de Minato Namikaze le indicaba que pronto moriría. Kushina Uzumaki tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo inerte estaba rodeado por los fríos brazos del Yondaime. Era el último acto de amor entre ellos, y al hombre rubio no le importó el estado de su esposa. La amaba, y muerta o no la seguiría amando por toda la eternidad.

Desgraciadamente para el Sandaime su garganta tenía un nudo bastante fuerte, que oprimió todos sus esfuerzos por contestarle a su sucesor. No pudo hacerlo a tiempo, y cuando por fin el susurro escapó de sus labios Minato había exhalado su último aliento.

—Sandaime-sama, ¿acaso ha...?

El anciano asintió sombríamente con la cabeza, la tristeza se acumulaba en sus ojos al punto de querer romper en llanto en ese mismo instante. No lo hizo, y en cambio sus ojos notaron como la figura del Shinigami desaparecía en el aire. Él fue el único que pudo verlo, puesto que conocía el jutsu secreto.

—Cuando el domo se desvanezca, entraremos. Es imperativo que respetemos el legado de Minato y salvemos a sus dos hijos —ordenó Hiruzen, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos los ninjas que actuaban de soporte.

Sin embargo, la historia estaba lejos de terminar. Curiosamente, el domo permaneció intacto y ni un poco de su brillo se vio atenuado por la falta del Shinigami. Al contrario, su poder continuó estable.

El grupo esperó por unos momentos, las respiraciones agitadas de algunos era el único sonido audible en todo el páramo. Sarutobi comenzó a sentir impaciencia, había pasado mucho tiempo y el domo no daba señales de desvanecerse.

—...¿Se supone que deba pasar al-? —el mismo shinobi que había comenzado a hablar pronto cerró la boca en sorpresa.

De repente, a un costado de donde yacían ambos bebés, se abrió un vórtice transparente. Un sonido sordo rugió en el lugar, despertando inmediatamente a los gemelos.

Naruto y su hermana, Natsuki, comenzaron a llorar con fuerza. Sus llantos desconsolados crecieron más y más al verse ignorados de la atención que debía prestarles su difunta madre. Lo que ignoraban, sin embargo, era que pronto llamaron la atención de un extraño que los miraba con atención.

Los demás shinobis exhalaron un jadeo de sorpresa ante la visión de un anciano encapuchado, su bastón y sus manos arrugadas eran las únicas cosas visibles desde su túnica oscura.

Hiruzen miró anonadado desde detrás del domo, sus manos temblaban con terror ante la posibilidad de que el intruso fuera a asesinar a ambos hermanos.

—Así que... Naruto Namikaze, ¿eh? —la voz calma de Madara resonó desde la oscuridad de su túnica. Detrás de su cobertura, se podía ver como su Mangekyo Sharingan brillaba con interés absoluto—. Tengo grandes planes para ti muchacho... planes que ninguno de estos patéticos ninjas podrá frustrar.

Madara mantuvo silencio por un minuto, mirando con algo de sorpresa la forma en que ambos hermanos habían dejado de llorar. Una reacción extraña, puesto que cualquier bebé lloraría ante la menor amenaza.

El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, los ojos celestes de Naruto eran apenas visibles bajo sus pestañas inmaduras. _"Pronto corregiremos el color"_, pensó tomando al bebé con ambos brazos. No hubo queja por parte del muchacho, pero su hermana pareció captar la amenaza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez, su intensidad fue mayor. _"Sí, será un digno Uchiha. Mi único hijo..."_

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus planes asombrosos. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, y ahora que Obito se había retirado nunca sospecharía de sus planes ocultos. Había fingido su muerte anteriormente para evitar tener que darle alguna explicación al joven.

Con una ligera carcajada, el anciano acomodó torpemente al bebé en sus brazos cansados y se giró hacia el grupo de shinobis. Pronto, su sharingan captó perfectamente el miedo y la frustración de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—¡Escuchen bien! —exclamó, revelando su poderoso sharingan a los asombrados ninjas. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás ante la imagen, pero Hiruzen estiró los párpados en sorpresa. ¿De verdad era un Uchiha? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué se llevaba a Naruto?—. ¡Este será el día que revivirá la leyenda de mi antepasado! ¡Vivan sus patéticos días en paz, y aprovechen el poco tiempo que les queda de vida!

No quiso dar detalles, pero su amenaza tuvo la reacción que él estaba esperando. La recibieron con confusión, los rostros de todos adoptaban distintas expresiones pero ninguna de ellas reflejaba una sonrisa. Era obvio que, aunque algunos no creyeran en sus palabras, no era para tomárselo en broma. Si el anciano tenía alguna conexión con los Uchihas, entonces debía ser poderoso. No tenía aspecto de locura, y su apariencia era extrañamente familiar.

Sin embargo, el primero en darse cuenta de su verdadera identidad fue Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aún si solo lo vio en contables ocasiones, no cabía ninguna duda. Su apariencia y su voz tenía un deje del único y legendario...

—¡U-Uchiha... Madara!

El grito del Sandaime causó inmediato pánico en las filas de shinobis, quienes —temblorosos— adoptaron instancias de combate. Sus posturas eran torpes, e incluso el mismo Sarutobi sentía incredulidad. Pero Minato se lo había pedido, no podía fallarle.

Madara soltó una carcajada añeja, su propio cuerpo comenzaba a distorsionarse en un vórtice cercano. No tenía casi nada de chakra restante del Gedo Mazo, y no podía —bajo ningún motivo— utilizar su poder. Se vio obligado a desaparecer, permitiendo que el domo de energía se desvaneciera casi inmediatamente.

Su anterior presencia se desvaneció con el vórtice, y lo único que quedó atrás fue el llanto inmensurable de Natsuki. No pudieron hacer nada por rescatar a Naruto, e incluso Sarutobi se vio obligado a reaccionar y consolar a la bebé solitaria.

—Minato... te he fallado.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

El ritual estaba listo, no había nadie en las cercanías y su vida no corría peligro. El Gedo Mazo le brindaba el chakra suficiente como para sobrevivir, además, le permitiría llevar a cabo la primera parte de sus planes.

Madara se paró enfrente del bebé, mirando con ojos entusiasmados al pequeño. Naruto lloraba silenciosamente, sus gritos no eran tan fuertes como al principio. Algo en su inmaduro cerebro le decía que debía tener miedo, que no le convenía enfurecer al Uchiha. Quizás eso fue lo que le salvó.

—Zetsu, prepara la muestra de adn.

—Hai, Madara-sama —respondió la forma blanca-negra de su subordinado. Todo su cuerpo era ahora visible, puesto que no tenía nada que ocultar de algún shinobi enemigo.

Formando el sello del carnero, Zetsu hizo aparecer un trozo de piel raído y viejo. Era de un color blanquecino, pero tenía tonos de vejez y podredumbre. Aún así, eso no importaba para el Uchiha; lo único que necesitaba, era la milésima parte de chakra que ella contenía.

El anciano sonrió brevemente ante lo que veía, su entusiasmo se convirtió en éxtasis al reconocer qué era lo que yacía en la mesa delante de él. Aparte de Naruto, el trozo de piel era la única y extremadamente rara muestra de su legendario ancestro. El primer Uchiha, el más poderoso entre los shinobis, el hijo mayor del Rikudo Sennin: Indra Otsutsuki.

Madara tomó un bocanada de aire repentina, forzando a su antigua mente a que alejara esos pensamientos que ya pertenecían al pasado. Tenía que concentrarse en lo importante, en los hechos que prometían asegurar ser los primeros pasos en su increíble plan. Crearía a la reencarnación de Indra, optando por brindarle el poder legendario a Naruto Namikaze. Sería el futuro Kami entre los shinobis, su poder de Rikudo combinado con el Kyuubi lo haría imparable.

—Comencemos —finalmente, sus labios dieron la orden para que todo comenzara. Zetsu asintió rápidamente y se ocultó en las sombras del escondite, una carcajada abominable fue la única señal que tuvo Madara como indicación. Sonriente, el anciano comenzó a formar sello tras otro; comenzando con el de la serpiente y terminando en el sello del dragón—. ¡FUUINJUTSU: REENCARNACIÓN DIVINA!

Apenas pronunció las palabras, un potente brillo cubrió la habitación. Madara, aún sin poder ver claramente, podía sentir que estaba funcionando. Su chakra estaba siendo drenado por la técnica, y la energía del trozo de piel raído comenzaba a ingresar al cuerpo del bebé. Esbozó una sonrisa malvada, su garganta expulsó casi inmediatamente una larga carcajada que duró durante todo el proceso.

Sin embargo, luego de un minuto el ritual estaba completo. La luz pronto menguó, el escondite fue visible otra vez y parecía que nada había cambiado. Madara apoyó las manos en su bastón, sus ojos buscaban con avidez si había alguna diferencia en el muchacho.

Las encontró, y su propio entusiasmo creció hasta niveles insospechados. El chico ya no era el mismo; sus ojos, aunque permanecían cerrados, seguramente habían adaptado el mismo cambio que su cabello. Su pelo había adquirido un color tan oscuro como la noche misma, las ojeras y rincones inferiores de sus ojos se habían teñido de negro puro y parecía que incluso su rostro comenzó a mostrar diferencia. Aún presentaba las marcas de nacimiento, pero pronto se irían.

Madara lo miró en puro regocijo, su plan había sido todo un éxito. El legendario poder de Indra ahora residía en el muchacho, quien —desde aquel momento— sería su primogénito.

—¿Oh? ¿ha funcionado? —preguntó Zetsu blanco con cierta decepción en su tono. Realmente no le agradaba la idea de servir al futuro guerrero, y había esperado que todo hubiese fallado para evitar aquello—. Me sorprende... entonces su resistencia como Uzumaki le ayudó a resistir no solo al chakra de Indra... sino también al suyo, Madara-sama.

El Uchiha miró de reojo a su sirviente, quien ahora observaba al bebé pelinegro desde un rincón del cuarto. La llama de las antorchas iluminaba brevemente a la extraña figura, y su rostro oscuro era casi imperceptible para el anciano.

—Sí, mi teoría probó ser cierta —afirmó Madara, regresando débilmente a su lugar de reposo. Estaba agotado, y necesitaba el descanso—. El chico resultó ser mi descendiente ideal y eso me alegra bastante... —tomó una pausa, contemplando las opciones que tenía por el momento—. Necesito descansar, por lo pronto aliméntalo cada ciertos períodos y cuídalo bien. Después de todo, el es Indra Uchiha: Mi hijo.

l

l

* * *

Acá termina el primer cap de mi nueva historia. Realmente quería sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, y solo escribiendo iba a poder. Ahora bien, ¿qué les pareció? El capítulo es algo apresurado pero descuiden que la trama vale la pena. ¡Tengo mucho planeado para Naru- perdón, Indra Uchiha!

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	2. Taijutsu

Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos al primer cap de esta historia. Digo primero porque el anterior fue el prólogo :B, pero bue así es la cosa. Lo van a ver un poco apresurado, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo por escribir rápido. Díganme, qué es mejor: ¿Actualizar rápido o tener un poco más de calidad en los capítulos? No es como si alguien se hubiese quejado, pero yo tengo esa sensación cada vez que escribo u.u

**Para los que preguntaron por el Kyuubi... sí, si lo tendrá. Pero no hará su aparición por algunos capítulos, ya que el sello aún no está debilitado y Madara no le cuenta la verdad. Al estar en su máximo poder, el sello de Minato impide que se comuniquen de cualquier forma.**

Agradezco a los que dejaron review, los favs y los follows. Realmente no pensé que tuviera tanto éxito mi historia en tan poco tiempo, y me puso muy contento eso justamente. Ahora, voy a responder algunos reviews:

Lucianourg: Muito obrigado por ler minha história. Jaja si te digo la verdad, entiendo muy poco de Portugués pero me alegró que dejaras un review en mi historia. ¡La intención es lo que cuenta camarada! ¡Por eso te agradezco!

Ligh hodel: La verdad es que tengo que agradecerte por dejar reviews en todas mis historias, te has convertido en uno de mis lectores frecuentes y... bueno, me dejo de alabar, espero que te guste el cap.

LeNashSkoll: Aunque suene algo repetitivo, sí, tendrá los poderes de Madara e Indra. Será algo combinado, que le dará muchas ventajas con respecto a un Uchiha normal. Además, en algún punto de la historia, se convertirá en el Rikudo Sennin. (Eso significa que tendrá el Rinnegan, pero su versión será mucho más poderosa)

Annima: Bueno muchas gracias che! La verdad es que me emocioné con tu review, sabiendo que voy a tener una lectora que le gusta mi historia... ¡Pero no solo eso! sino que estará al pendiente de cada actualización que haga. Yo también tengo un inner (llamado Asahi) pero lo tengo controlado para que no critique mis historias jaja. En cuanto a de que me inspiré, bueno fueron varias historias en inglés con esa pareja. Son raras en español, y creí que iba a ser lo más apropiado para un harem de "Uchiha". En fin, espero que te guste el cap y que no te decepcione con la trama.

Tenza-z: Podría ser, ahí encontré una foto de fem gaara que la describió como muy bonita en mi opinión. Quizás la incorpore, tendría que ver como adaptar la historia para que eso suceda. Bueno, gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

**Parejas: Naruto x Natsuki (fem Naruko) x Fem Sasuke x ?. Sí, la última chica es alguien que voy a sacar de otra serie. No la he visto en muchos fics, más que nada dos en inglés, y me parece que haría buena pareja con Naruto. La misma, estoy seguro, que será revelada en el siguiente capítulo. Hace una muy corta aparición en este cap, pero nada que pueda indicar quien es. Créanme, pocos la deben conocer.**

**No se preocupen por mis otras historias, puesto que planeo actualizarlas pronto. ¡Disfruten el corto capítulo que hoy les traigo en una rápida actualización!**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero la idea innovadora (como diría mi profesor) es producto de mi mente alocada.

_**Disculpen por este cap apresurado. Realmente, comparado con el anterior, este es incluso pero (en mi opinión). Por favor, en todo caso, no dejen que esto los desanime y lean. Necesito saber que piensan, ya que estoy escribiendo de una forma que no me agrada en lo absoluto.**_

* * *

_"El Uchiha Interceptor es el movimiento definitivo de Taijutsu"_

_Zetsu_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno : Taijutsu**

—Otra vez.

Con un asentimiento leve de su cabeza, el chico formó con rapidez los sellos necesarios para realizar el jutsu. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, colocó los dedos de su mano derecha a pocos centímetros de su boca. Las extremidades formaron un círculo pequeño, por el cual pasaría el fuego.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —el nombre del jutsu resonó en la caverna por un momento. Casi inmediatamente después, una enorme llamarada en forma de esfera se filtró por entre el círculo de sus dedos y levitó en el aire.

Afortunadamente para el lugar, el joven fue capaz de controlar el jutsu a la perfección. Quizás podría haberlo lanzado lejos, pero eso hubiera destruido la caverna completamente. Madara sonrió complacido, su primogénito mostraba un poder y control muy alto para su corta edad.

Sin embargo, aún si tenía el control y el potencial, su cuerpo era el de un niño de 5 años. Debido a eso, su chakra era inmaduro y su capacidad pequeña. Pronto, se quedó sin energía.

El chico calló de rodillas al suelo, jadeante y sudoroso mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido con fuertes respiraciones. Madara permaneció sentado, su sonrisa anterior no disminuyó ni un poco.

—Perfecto. Al dominar esta técnica has alcanzado el estatus de adulto entre los Uchiha —la voz del anciano fue impasible, pero escondía orgullo—. Ahora, lo único que faltaría para poder clasificarte como un verdadero guerrero sería desbloquear tu sharingan.

—Hai, Otosama —Indra hizo una leve reverencia, mostrando el eterno respeto que le tenía a su padre. Su abundante cabello negro se movió ligeramente detrás de su espalda, revelando cuan largo lo tenía.

Madara lo miró con incontenible sorpresa, su propio Dojutsu se hizo visible por un momento. Con los años, el cuerpo del pequeño había tomado una forma muy parecida a la del legendario Otsutsuki. Su cabello se había tornado similar al de su padre, pero al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban; los ojos ya no eran azules cerúleos, en cambio, habían adoptado el negro característico de los Uchiha. Aún eran rodeados por una línea negra que recorría la parte inferior y los costados de los ojos.

Sus cejas eran del mismo color que su cabello, y reflejaban la apariencia de Madara. Su rostro no era igual al de su padre, sino que poseía toda la esencia del hijo mayor del Rikudo Sennin. Vestía un kimono negro, atado por un cinto blanco y traía el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

El anciano no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con lo que veía. Ante sus ojos estaba la joven reencarnación de su antepasado, el primer Uchiha, el guerrero más poderoso entre los shinobis luego del Rikudo Sennin. Sería imparable con los años, el entrenamiento lo haría invencible para cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionar su poder.

Ya lo podía ver, su hijo gobernando el mundo a su lado. No se preocupaba de que llegara a traicionarlo, la lealtad que mostró desde que tenía memoria le daba la certeza de que jamás trataría de usurpar el trono. Serían reyes, gobernantes, más que Hokages o Daimyos: Leyendas.

—¡Bien hecho Indra-sama! —exclamó Zetsu, apareciendo de repente ante el joven—. ¡Ah, siempre es regocijante observar el gran poder de los Uchiha!

Madara hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír ante aquello. Su sirviente siempre se había quejado de cuan repugnante le parecía el bebé pero, con el paso de los años, le tomó algo de cariño. Ahora, no perdía oportunidad para animarlo a continuar dando su mejor esfuerzo. _"Irónico"_, pensó Madara poniéndose de pie. _"Pero en fin, supongo que él será el que supervise mis planes cuando yo no esté"_

—Aunque no me guste admitir mis errores, debo hacerlo en esta ocasión. Tu poder es digno de reconocimiento —la mitad oscura de Zetsu parecía intranquila por algo, pero el chico no lo notó. Sin embargo, el anciano sí lo hizo.

Indra miró al extraño ser con una pequeña sonrisa, su propio orgullo creció levemente ante las palabras de Zetsu. Sin duda alguna, el carácter del hijo del Rikudo Sennin se veía reflejado en el chico. Madara nunca lo conoció, pero sus abundantes investigaciones le revelaron varias cosas acerca de su antepasado. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era su personalidad orgullosa pero a la vez tranquila.

—Te lo agradezco Zetsu. Pero es gracias a Otosama que mi control de chakra es casi perfecto —admitió Indra, contrastando su personalidad orgullosa con la gratitud. Madara no se sorprendió, después de todo él era su hijo y siempre mostraba agradecimiento—. Aunque... supongo que todavía me falta entrenar, ¿no es así Otosama?

El Uchiha asintió con cierto desdén, su mano arrugada y débil se posó en el hombro de su primogénito por un momento.

—Luego de haber aprendido a controlar este jutsu, tu control maestro y tus habilidades te serán más que suficientes como para aprender cualquier ninjutsu —respondió Madara, tratando de evadir el pensamiento de no tener el tiempo suficiente como para entrenarlo completamente—. Te daré el pergamino que contiene mis técnicas más poderosas, junto con algunos jutsus de viento. Deberás entrenar tus dos afinidades elementales bien, y tu Taijutsu no podrá ser descuidado.

—Pero... todavía no me has enseñado el Taijutsu familiar...

Madara suspiró cansinamente, su propio cuerpo parecía estar rogándole por un descanso. No era de sorprenderse, había pasado varias horas despierto.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que dentro del pergamino he incluido los katas de la forma de combate que aprenderás —dijo el anciano, mirando brevemente a Zetsu. El hombre planta hizo una profunda reverencia e hizo aparecer un pergamino que tenía la altura de Indra. El chico lo observó sorprendido por un momento, tratando de adivinar la cantidad de técnicas que debía contener—. Por desgracia, no tengo la energía suficiente como para ser tu oponente. Es por eso que mi sirviente se encargará de practicar contigo.

Luego de haber dicho eso, ambos Uchihas miraron al hombre de dos colores con atención. Madara enfocaba su sharingan en él, mientras trataba de encontrar algún señal de que iba a quejarse por aquello.

La planta tardó en responder, obviamente abatido por lo que su amo acababa de pedirle... no, ordenarle, que hiciera.

—Como desee Madara-sama —respondió finalmente, su cabeza se inclinaba bastante ante sus dos amos—. Será un honor poder entrenar con un legendario Uchiha.

El anciano le asintió a su sirviente, volteando la mirada una vez más hacia su hijo. Durante esos cinco años no habían perdido el tiempo. Apenas fue lo suficiente maduro, el hombre le enseñó a dominar su poderoso chakra. El control quizás hubiera sido lo más difícil para él de no haber poseído sangre Uchiha; pero, con ella, se convirtió en un gran experto y su chakra prometía ser increíblemente enorme. Ahora, desafortunadamente, su nivel era bajo.

Sin embargo, el practicar control les llevó un año entero. Por eso, el único jutsu que alcanzó a enseñarle en los días previos al actual fue el dominante del clan. Por supuesto que le daba un pergamino con técnicas poderosas de ambas afinidades —viento y fuego— y movimientos de Taijutsu, pero solo con la ayuda de Zetsu podría adquirir el nivel necesario. Por lo menos, para que alcanzase el nivel para sobrepasar a cualquier chunin.

—Bien Indra, es hora de que comiencen a entrenar Taijutsu. Pero antes, tengo algo más para ti —afirmó el anciano, usando por última vez en el día su Kamui para hacer aparecer una katana en sus manos. Fue un vórtice pequeño, que le quitó mucha energía. Sin embargo, lo que quería emergió perfectamente del agujero dimensional—. Esta espada fue forjada por el antiguo temple de los Uchiha... Originalmente sería un regalo para mi hermano Izuna, pero el murió antes de que pudiera dársela. Ahora es tuya.

El muchacho estiró los párpados ante lo que veía. ¿Acaso esa era la katana de su tío Izuna Uchiha? ¡Era majestuosa!. El mango era dorado, largo, y la cobertura era de un color negro opaco; en el medio de la vaina, el símbolo del clan resplandecía con orgullo.

Indra la tomó con emoción, sus manos temblorosas la sostuvieron con sumo cuidado ante sus ojos. La desenvainó lentamente, sus pupilas ojearon la hoja carmesí y negra con intensa expectación. Pareció brillar con la mínima luz que proveían las antorchas, el metal pulido resplandeció bajo la llama amarillenta de las antorchas.

—O-Otosama... —el muchacho se había quedado sin palabras, su garganta trató en vano de expulsar palabra de agradecimiento.

Madara notó esto, y no contuvo la risa que escapó de sus labios. Indra se ruborizó con vergüenza, su boca se arqueaba en un puchero infantil.

—Sólo asegúrate de comenzar a practicar con la Katana una vez que hayas dominado los katas del "Uchiha Interceptor". ¿De acuerdo? —Indra asintió, su gratitud se manifestó en forma de reverencia. La espada ahora colgaba detrás de su cabello, el cinto la tenía sujeta a su cintura.

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos por cumplir nuestros planes... Otosama —Zetsu y Madara sonrieron ante sus palabras. Por supuesto que conocía los verdaderos planes del Uchiha, pero el anciano le había ocultado muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, que su nombre de nacimiento era Naruto Namikaze y que tenía una hermana gemela—. Y también atesoraré esta Katana como un recuerdo de mi legado. Te lo prometo.

Los dos hombres asintieron con orgullo. El plan del Uchiha estaba un paso más cerca de ser cumplido.

—Una cosa más... mientras estén entrenando fuera del escondite, presta atención por si llegas a descubrir a una joven chica de cabellos violáceos. Trata de encontrarla... puesto que la leyenda afirma que es una Diosa verdadera —comentó Madara, tomando en cuenta la franja que separaba el mito de la realidad. Sin embargo, su hijo era un niño de 5 años. No había nada de malo el ponerle algún desafío por más falso que fuera—. Sería una buena opción a tener en cuenta para tu futura descendencia...

Indra se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mención de tener hijos. ¡Era muy joven para pensar en eso! ¿Acaso su padre lo ignoraba?. Por supuesto que no, pero el hecho que él era un Uchiha demandaba una mujer fuerte para compartir sus días.

Zetsu decidió tomar la oportunidad para burlarse un poco del muchacho. No era muy frecuente el hecho de que Indra se sonrojara, más aún, la oportunidad de molestarlo era única.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso quieres conocerla? —el tono de voz empleado por el extraño ser era serio, pero tenía un deje de picardía en él. El Uchiha menor lo miró todo enrojecido, su cabeza negaba fuertemente aquella sugerencia—. No me sorprende, ella debe ser extremadamente hermosa. Pero no sabía que podías ser un pervertido a tan corta ed-

—Cállate, por favor. No me hagas tener que arrepentirme de llevarte conmigo —la interrupción trató de ser grave y amenazante, pero la vergüenza con la que habló le impidió tener el efecto deseado.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros repentinamente, la sonrisa de su mitad blanca era opacada por la seriedad de la oscura. Indra suspiró, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar al tener a su sirviente junto a él.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Por quinta vez en toda su vida, Indra Uchiha vio la luz del Sol con sus propios ojos. El brillo fue demasiado para sus pupilas, y tuvo que usar las manos para protegerse de la claridad del día. Parecía que le quemaba la vista, y le costaba distinguir sus alrededores.

La brisa soplaba suavemente, llenando su cuerpo de una sensación agradable. Su piel se erizó ante la suave caricia del viento, una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar en el sentimiento. Habían pasado dos años desde que salió de la cueva, y su cuerpo parecía estar extasiado en la vieja —y a la vez nueva— sensación.

—...¿Sucede algo?

Desgraciadamente, la voz de Zetsu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con un gruñido leve, Indra se vio obligado a abrir los ojos torpemente. Su visión era algo más clara en aquel momento, pero aún le costaba ver en profundidad.

—Nada. Tan solo continuemos hasta encontrar un claro para entrenar —su voz sonó más seria de lo usual, la personalidad oculta de los Uchiha surgía momentáneamente. No le agradaba la forma en que Zetsu se tomaba algunas libertades de vez en cuando, pero ahora estaba al mando.

El hombre planta lo miró con curiosidad por un momento, para luego hacer una leve reverencia y caminar enfrente del muchacho.

Indra suspiró silenciosamente, aliviado de que su plan hubiese funcionado. Era un chico serio, pero no le gustaba actuar como si fuera despiadado. Por lo menos no con Zetsu quien lo había cuidado por muchos años.

Los dos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra por unos minutos, los pasos de ambos era lo único que se oía en el bosque tranquilo. El hombre de delante iba pensando en Madara, quien había ocultado el detalle de que la Katana podía reaccionar a la afinidad de fuego del muchacho. De hecho, él supo que el único modo de que Indra mantuviera la seriedad era omitiendo ciertos detalles. Por ejemplo: la muerte inminente del anciano en algunos años más, la posibilidad de despertar el Rinnegan y muchas otras cosas que incluso Zetsu ignoraba.

Negando con la cabeza, el ser dejó que su parte oscura calmara su curiosidad y continuaron caminando por algunos minutos. Pronto, ambos se detuvieron en un claro.

—Aquí estamos, Indra-sama —anunció su sirviente, deteniéndose en medio del claro. El Uchiha no le respondió y se dispuso a sentarse en el suelo. Frente a él, el pergamino fue desplegado—. ...¿Y ahora que haremos?

El chico puso una mano debajo de su mentón, sus ojos negros revisaban con avidez el pergamino abierto. Todos sus secretos se revelaban ante su mente, las posibilidades de aprender montones de jutsus estaban al alcance de una lectura rápida. Sin embargo, quiso dejar la diversión para después y se concentró en los katas que el Taijutsu de los Uchiha requería. No eran muchos, pero bien hechos eran una combinación letal.

—Aprender. Necesito memorizar las instancias requeridas para este tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No hay nada como sentarse a leer, ¿eh? —dijo Zetsu, dejando que su tono de voz se llenara con ironía. La mitad blanca sonrió, esperando que Indra se riera de su broma. Sin embargo, no obtuvo ni un solo cambio en la expresión del muchacho como recompensa. Decepcionado, el ser borró la inocencia de su cara—. Bien, supongo que ya no me necesitas...

—Puedes irte.

Zetsu asintió, dejando que su cuerpo ingresara en la tierra para luego desaparecer de la vista del joven. Indra permaneció mirando por un momento al pasto inerte hasta que su cerebro lo hizo reaccionar. Pronto, estaba de pie.

—Bien, aquí dice que primero debo adoptar la segunda posición del Kamae no Kata... —dijo el Uchiha, copiando la postura que debía mantener.

Tardó media hora en perfeccionarla, puesto que al principio sus piernas quedaban desviadas o sus manos se alejaban de la zona adecuada. Sin embargo, al ser lo más básico en Taijutsu, no le costó demasiado aprenderse la postura de memoria.

—Ahora debería comenzar... —susurró, dejando que su tono fuera suave. No quería romper el pacífico silencio que lo rodeaba, porque sentía que si lo hacía perdería su concentración—. Hum, ¿sólo un puño hacia delante y luego una patada?. Parece sencillo.

Indra tomó una bocanada de aire, teniendo plena confianza en sus habilidades. Por el momento debía comenzar con fortalecer su cuerpo, y el pergamino decía que —luego de aprender la instancia básica— debía golpear una superficie dura con su mano derecha y pierna izquierda. No sabía por cuanto tiempo tenía que hacerlo, ya que simplemente se explicaba que el usuario notaría una mejora en su velocidad.

Luego de colocarse frente a un árbol cercano, el joven guardó el pergamino con un sello básico de espacio limitado. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer, él decidió ignorar la evidente sensación de que había alguien observándolo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que era Zetsu tratando de ponerlo nervioso. No lo conseguiría, puesto que ya era un adulto en los estándares de su clan. ¡Podía lidiar con cualquier cosa!

Con un grito, el Uchiha lanzó su primer golpe hacia un árbol cercano. Nada ocurrió por un instante, su cara estaba oculta tras el cabello largo y su mano continuaba conectada con la madera. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, él retiró temblorosamente la mano adolorida. Sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y se sentía patético.

—Eso dolió... —admitió Indra, masajeándose la adolorida mano. Con una inspección algo más cercana, notó que el árbol no tenía ni un signo de haber sido dañado. Gruñó con ira y frustración, ¡el era un Uchiha! ¿por qué había fallado?—. ¡Estúpido árbol! ¡Sentirás mi ira!

Volviendo a gritar, el chico continuó aplicando golpe tras golpe a la superficie sólida y poco uniforme. Como antes, esto probó ser un esfuerzo innecesario al notarse que —en efecto— no había causado ni un solo rasguño al árbol imponente. Lo único que había logrado con sus golpes llenos de ira fue que cayera una hoja en su cara.

Con una mueca de desesperación, Indra comenzó a mover sus manos para quitarse la inofensiva hoja de su rostro. Pronto, la tiró al suelo y la pisoteó con furia. Su mirada encontró nuevamente el tronco grueso, sus cejas se arquearon en frustración.

—¡Argh! ¡Te destruiré, aunque sea lo último que-! —su exclamación se vio interrumpida, sin embargo, por algo que captó su visión.

Ahí a pocos metros de él, pudo notar que algo se ocultaba detrás de otro árbol. No podía notar quién era, pero sí pudo darse cuenta de que había un tono púrpura claro que apenas resaltaba desde su cobertura. Algo, o más bien, alguien lo había estado espiando; sin embargo, Indra estaba seguro que no era Zetsu.

—¡E-Ey! ¡sal de ahí! ¡Ya te he visto! —gritó el Uchiha, con la esperanza de que el enemigo se revelara luego de haberle advertido de que estaba consciente de su presencia. Desgraciadamente no fue así.

Aquel que estuviera espiándolo decidió que era momento de retirarse. Y, en cuanto Indra gritó, escapó hacia las profundidades del bosque.

El Uchiha estiró la mano y abrió la boca, con el propósito inicial de impedir que se fuese. Ahora bien, justo en aquel momento sus ojos captaron la figura de —lo que parecía ser— una niña con cabello violeta corto. No vio mucho, pero la imagen lo dejó anonadado.

—¿A-Acaso era la...?

Alguien apareció junto a él de repente, casi logrando que gritara de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, Indra supo mantener la calma y no se decepcionó al notar que era Zetsu.

—Así que... conociste a la famosa Diosa, ¿eh?—dijo la parte oscura del hombre, deleitándose en la vista del sorprendido Uchiha. No se detuvo, y pronto su vista estaba hacia la última posición de la misteriosa chica—. Sinceramente, jamás creí en esa estupidez. Pero ahora que la hemos visto... no lo sé, tampoco estoy seguro que sea ella. Pero su chakra no parece de este mundo.

Indra vio la lógica detrás del argumento, y asintió. Su garganta hizo un sonido seco al tragar, que solo aumentó su nervios. ¿De verdad la Diosa de la que su padre le había hablado lo estuvo espiando mientras entrenaba? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso se sintió atraída por sus habilidades de Uchiha?. No lo sabía, pero al ser un niño de 5 años muchas preguntas y respuestas alocadas aparecían en su joven e inexperta mente.

—...Creo que deberíamos volver. Ahora que has aprendido algo del Taijutsu del clan creo que Madara-sama dejará que entrenes con la Katana —afirmó Zetsu, haciendo que Indra se olvidara momentáneamente de lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás—. Verás la misma tiene muchos secretos, pero deberás mostrar tu valía para que puedas aprender todos ellos.

El Uchiha sonrió con disimulada emoción, su mano izquierda ascendió por detrás de su cabello para tocar el mango de la espada. Seguía colgando en su cintura y, aunque casi la arrastrara al caminar, sentía pura impaciencia. Quería aprender, ser el mejor y superar a cualquier shinobi que hubiese existido.

—Guíame, Zetsu.

l

l

* * *

Algunos quizás se enfaden, pero acá termina el cap. Corto y aburrido, pero indica el comienzo de las aventuras de Naruto-Indra Uchiha. Como verán, ya ha comenzado su ávido entrenamiento y he omitido la parte de control de chakra. ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería saber que hizo! Pues nada fuera de lo común, y como dije en el cap el único jutsu que ha aprendido es el jutsu bola de fuego que es el insignia de su clan. Sin embargo, Madara le oculta muchas cosas a su hijo. ¿Algún día descubrirá la verdad?

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	3. Sharingan

Bienvenidos otra vez!, acá vengo de nuevo con una rápida y más larga actualización de esta historia. Lo van a ver un poco apresurado, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo por escribir rápido. Díganme, qué es mejor: ¿Actualizar rápido o tener un poco más de calidad en los capítulos? No es como si alguien se hubiese quejado, pero yo tengo esa sensación cada vez que escribo u.u (Ya sé que en el anterior cap dije lo mismo, pero es lo que siento)

Muchas gracias por los fantásticos reviews que tuvo esta historia en el segundo capítulo. La verdad que me sorprendieron bastante, por no decir me alegraron y es por eso que decidí actualizar rápido. También agradezco a los que la dejaron en favs y follows, poco a poco esta historia va creciendo y eso es gracias a los lectores. Ahora voy a responder algunos reviews:

sakurita preciosa: jajaja nono, no será ni Sakura ni Ino. Es más, este cap se centra en la chica que escogí para el fic. Es de otro anime, pero no te preocupes no hace falta que lo veas. Ya que solo voy a usar sus actitudes y personalidad. Todo lo demás será inventado. Igual, gracias por el review.

darktiden: Bueno muchas gracias amigo, y me alegra que lo dejaras en favs a la historia. También me alegró tu review, así que espero que te guste este capítulo.

Tenza-z: Gracias che, la verdad pensé que lo había hecho mal a la hora de describir esa escena. Pero parece que me equivoqué jaja.

Annima: Que bueno tener tu review de nuevo! y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. La verdad que me sentí aliviado cuando a todos le gustó, ya que yo pensaba que estaba aburrido (incluso mi inner Asahi me lo decía) pero bue, por suerte todo bien. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de que Indra se irá por su propio camino, pero todavía no estará enterado de la verdad. ¿Confundida? No te preocupes! eso se aclarará pronto. Ahora entrando en el caso de Kurama, Annima-san, tengo planes para que el Kyuubi se ponga bajo el servicio de Indra. Planes malévolos, que involucran bastante arrogancia jajaja. Espero que te guste la elección de la chica!

Ligh hodel: Me alegra siempre tener tu apoyo en mis historias, y también me alegró que te gustara el cap. Espero que este también sea bueno.

Rey96: Muchas gracias camarada, pero lamento decepcionarte: Athena no es la Diosa del fic. No me basé en Saint Seya para la pareja, y viene de un anime que es también un juego para ps3.

joakiiin-14: Me alegra tenerte como lector, espero que te agrade también este capítulo.

**REVELACIÓN!: La pareja de Indra será... (redoble de tambores): Neptune Purple Heart! ¿quién es? la protagonista de los juegos de Hyperdimension Neptunia y del anime del mismo nombre. La información está en inglés en internet, pero iré explicando a medida que avance la historia. NO SE PREOCUPEN, no hace falta que vean ni que juegen los juegos ni el anime. Solo utilizaré el personaje, nada más.**

**No se preocupen por mis otras historias, puesto que planeo actualizarlas pronto. ¡Disfruten el largo capítulo que hoy les traigo en una rápida actualización!**

_**En el próximo capítulo Indra viajará a Konoha. Es decir, será un time skip de algunos años. Se unirá como ninja a un equipo y logrará convencer al Sandaime Hokage de su valía. Después de todo, al ser un Uchiha, puede inventar cualquier excusa y se le admitirá fácilmente.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero sí me pertenece las ideas de este fic. Son nuevas, y creo que es el primer fic de este tipo (corríjanme si me equivoco). Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes que saque de Hyperdimension Neptunia.

* * *

_"¡Soy una Diosa de Planeptune! ¡Y también la más poderosa!"_

_Neptune_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos : Sharingan**

Había pasado un día desde que el muchacho comenzó a entrenar Taijutsu. Nada que valiera la pena ocurrió después, debido a que Madara se encontraba descansando. Eso significaba, sin duda alguna, que cualquier pregunta que tuviera que hacerle debía esperar hasta que se despertara.

Sin embargo, Indra no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella joven que lo había estado espiando durante su práctica. Es verdad que, al principio, no le había dado mucha importancia. Pero horas más tarde no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad sus ojos habían captado la visión de una Diosa.

En aquel preciso momento, el Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la caverna. La katana de su tío Izuna reposaba en sus manos, la hoja carmesí y negra atraía toda la atención del muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede Indra? —la voz de su padre no lo asustó, sin embargo, y continuó ojeando el fino metal—. ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

El chico hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no estirar los párpados de la sorpresa. ¡Lo había leído como a un libro abierto! ¿Acaso nada escapaba a su sharingan?. Pero el hecho era que Madara ni siquiera tuvo que activar su dojutsu para darse cuenta de que algo lo tenía pensativo. Habían convivido por 5 años, era obvio que se percataría de todo.

Resignado, el Uchiha menor suspiró. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado, pero no se puso de pie.

—Ayer, mientras entrenaba, noté que alguien me espiaba —admitió Indra, dejando que su mente se sumergiera en el vago recuerdo—. Creo que su apariencia coincidía con lo que me has dicho. Otosama... ¿acaso puede ser cierta la leyenda?

Madara clavó sus ojos en el pensativo muchacho por un momento, su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que había dicho.

—Por la forma en que hablas, parece que te hubieras encontrado a la Diosa —afirmó el anciano luego de un rato, su bastón crujió bajo el nuevo peso que le estaba aplicando—. Nunca creí que fuese cierta la leyenda... pero Zetsu también me dijo lo que acabas de contarme.

Esta vez, Indra no fue capaz de contener la sorpresa. Anonadado, el chico giró la cabeza hacia su padre. ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Entonces por qué no le había preguntado antes? ¡Ese asunto de la supuesta Diosa era serio!

Pero decidió ignorar la falta de explicaciones por ahora, realmente quería saber quien había estado espiándolo anteriormente.

—Otosama... ¿hay alguna manera de comprobar si ella es una Diosa?

El Uchiha permaneció estoico por unos segundos, analizando todas las posibilidades. Si realmente existía —cosa que comenzaba a creer posible— entonces su hijo debía encontrarla y conocerla. El futuro Rikudo Sennin merecía tener a su lado una mujer de su mismo nivel. Quizás era muy joven para pensar en tener descendencia, pero todo llegaría en algún momento. Incluso si sus planes dictaban que ambos se convertirían en dioses inmortales, las posibilidades de crear una familia de leyendas era una idea a tener en cuenta para su hijo.

—Sé que hoy comenzaríamos a entrenar Kenjutsu, pero creo que esto es más urgente... —Madara contempló aquella opción como la siguiente a elegir. Sin embargo, no descuidaría su formación como shinobi—. Muy bien, ya lo he decidido. Vuelve al bosque a entrenar tu Taijutsu. Si encuentras a la chica... no alertes su atención y trata de que se acerque. En algún momento tendrá que revelar su presencia.

Indra asintió con una sonrisa ligera, la emoción de poder descubrir quién era aquella joven lo inundó por un segundo. Bien, quizás estaba más entusiasmado de poder encontrar alguien con quien pelear. Después de todo, se suponía que una Diosa debía estar por encima de cualquier criatura... ¿verdad?

Zetsu decidió elegir ese momento para interrumpir su conversación, su cuerpo visible estaba cubierto por una túnica azul oscura.

—¿Oh? ¿Saliendo de aventuras tan pronto? —comentó, notando inmediatamente que la pregunta no tuvo respuesta. En cambio, el chico se puso de pie al tiempo que envainaba su katana tras su espalda—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Como antes, su nueva pregunta fue —aparentemente— ignorada. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a pensar que no respondería, el muchacho habló.

—No. Creo que ella se asustará si te apareces ahí. Déjame encargarme de esto.

El hombre extraño no pudo refutar aquel argumento tan inteligente, y dejó que su espalda se arqueara en una reverencia de sumo respeto. Su boca no se movió en lo absoluto para articular palabra alguna.

—Hai, Indra-sama —respondió Zetsu, desapareciendo en las tinieblas de la cueva.

Madara miró por un momento el lugar dónde había estado su sirviente por última vez. Luego, sus ojos giraron hacia su ansioso hijo.

—Ve, y no olvides el pergamino. Si ella no acude, al menos podrás aprender algo más del "Uchiha Interceptor".

Su hijo no tardó en agradecerle y escabullirse por la entrada secreta, dejando al anciano y a Zetsu atrás.

Sin embargo, la soledad que el legendario Uchiha esperaba tener fue prontamente interrumpida por la súbita aparición del extraño ser.

—Muy interesante... ¿no lo cree, Madara-sama?

La voz de la parte oscura de su sirviente lo hizo sonreír, sus labios arrugados estaban curvados en algo que demostraba pura curiosidad.

—Lo es Zetsu —admitió el anciano, sentándose delante de la estatua del Gedo Mazo. Los cables seguían aún conectados a su espalda, y el chakra fluía con lentitud a través de su cuerpo cansado—. Espero que, si ella existe, podamos reclutarla como nuestra primera aliada.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Indra había regresado al claro de la ocasión anterior. Era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban animadamente y la luz del sol se filtraba por las ramas de los árboles. No había una sola nube en el cielo descubierto que alertara tormenta próxima, y ni siquiera la brisa tenía un deje de humedad en su aire puro.

El Uchiha suspiró en alivio, dejando caer el gran pergamino en el suelo. Sin querer perder ni un segundo, abrió el documento y buscó la sección de Taijutsu.

—Bien... supongo que debería continuar por donde lo dejé.

Su voz tranquila resonó un poco en el bosque, dándole una sensación de estar completamente solo. Se sentía raro, siendo la primera vez que Zetsu no lo acompañaba fuera. En fin, era agradable poder tener un poco de paz al menos por aquella vez.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó que sus ojos revisaran —por si las dudas— la primera instancia del estilo Uchiha. Ya lo conocía de memoria, pero siempre venía bien volver a mirar la imagen de la postura. Tenía que hacerlo a la perfección, sólo así su Taijutsu sería temible.

Por suerte para él, con su primer intento fue capaz de volver a adoptarla sin ningún problema. Aún andaba algo rígido, pero cuanto más golpes lanzara con aquel estilo más soltura adquiriría. Sin embargo, desvaneció su postura casi de inmediato. Sus pies lo condujeron ante el objeto que había usado de práctica en su primera vez entrenando Taijutsu.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar... árbol —anunció, haciendo parecer como si hubiese escupido cada palabra con ira. Sus puños se apretaban con frustración renovada, los pelos de su piel se erizaban por la vergüenza de haber perdido ante un pedazo de madera el día pasado.

En efecto, su nuevo peor enemigo estaba frente a él como la vez anterior. El árbol se imponía con majestuosidad, su gran tronco marrón conservaba su estado intacto. Indra arqueó las cejas ante la visión del resistente producto de la naturaleza, su boca se cernía en un puchero furioso.

—¿Ni siquiera saludas a tu rival? ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Debes inclinarte ante mí!

Por supuesto que sabía que el objeto no tenía vida, y que no podría responderle. Mucho menos, postrarse ante su presencia. Sin embargo, él lo consideraba como una práctica para cuando fuera superior ante un enemigo. Sí, su comportamiento arrogante reflejaba mucho el del antiguo hijo mayor del Rikudo Sennin.

Frustrado y enfurruñado, Indra arremetió hacia delante con su puño derecho. Lanzó un golpe poderoso, que prometía mucho daño para cualquiera que lo recibiese. Por desgracia para su mano, su fuerza aún era poca y terminó por sentir aún más dolor que la vez anterior.

Con una mueca de dolor contenido, el chico acercó su mano hacia su rostro para examinarla. Estaba bien, y aunque el dolor era bastante, al final se desvanecería.

Ahora bien, cualquiera que hubiese estado supervisando su entrenamiento habría pensado que Indra se calmaría y trataría una aproximación diferente. Sin embargo, tanto su edad como su conducta orgullosa le impidieron encontrar la calma que sería clave para su mejoría. En cambio, su ira aumentó y no pudo evitar gritar.

—¿¡Por qué... no... te... rompes!? ¡Muere! ¡Muere! —sus gritos ocuparon el bosque silencioso, las aves captaron aquello como una amenaza y decidieron abandonar la zona con un aleteo.

Indra continuó dando golpe tras golpe, el dolor pronto menguó ante su ira incontenible y sus manos comenzaban a soportar los impactos. Por desgracia —por mucho entusiasmo que tuviese— su cuerpo no tardó en encontrar agotamiento por sus esfuerzos. El Uchiha comenzó a atacar más lentamente, su garganta lo obligaba a jadear para poder recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Un último ataque chocó contra la madera, su puño levitó por un momento en el aire antes de caer pesadamente a un costado de su cuerpo. Indra comenzó a respirar con profundidad, su pecho se elevaba visiblemente tras su kimono negro.

_"No... no puedo fallar ante un árbol... ¡Es un simple elemento inanimado!"_, pensó tratando —en vano— de recuperar su anterior energía. _"Continuaré... luego de tomar un descanso"_

Podía ser que su orgullo era demasiado como para perder contra un pedazo de madera, pero incluso él sabía cuando detenerse. Esa lección la había aprendido mientras entrenaba en su control de chakra con Madara; el anciano le había dicho que debía descansar o, de lo contrario, corría riesgo de quedarse sin poder alguno. En el peor de los casos, moriría.

Con un suspiro, Indra dejó que su espalda golpeara el césped. Sus manos fueron detrás de su nuca, su mirada encontró las copas de los árboles alzándose a varios metros de su posición. El ambiente era realmente relajante, y la brisa que mecía las ramas comenzó a adormecerlo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, su mente pronto se iba desconectando de la realidad...

De repente, algo le impidió perder la conciencia. Justo en aquel momento, su nariz captó una suave fragancia. Era dulce, femenina, y causó que su cuerpo se relajara aún más en el suelo. Su mente estaba cansada, y no registró lo que realmente estaba encima de él.

Sonrió en un éxtasis profundo, sus codos se abrieron aún más para estirar sus brazos agotados. Quería dormirse con aquel perfume sobre su inexperta nariz, que su mente entrara al mundo de los sueños y... ¡Espera! ¿acaso sus orificios nasales habían reconocido un aroma inusual?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante lo que su visión le otorgó a su mente: Era una chica, joven —muy joven— de casi su misma estatura y edad. Tenía piel blanca, ojos púrpuras claros y cabello corto del mismo color; le llegaba hasta los hombros y, sobre su frente, se presentaba un flequillo desordenado y mechones que adornaban su lindo rostro. Llevaba —lo que parecían ser— dos horquillas en forma de cruz blanca para sujetar su cabello.

Indra parpadeó varias veces con impresión, los ojos púrpuras de la chica estaban enfocados en los suyos. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, ambos rostros infantiles casi tenían sus narices rozando la una con la otra.

Con un sonrojo poderoso, el Uchiha reaccionó y dio un salto invertido hacia atrás. Se había puesto de pie en un instante, y ahora adoptaba la posición que había aprendido poco tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, por más que sus ojos buscaron y buscaron, la chica ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes.

—¿Pero qué...? —su pregunta se vio interrumpida por su propia sorpresa inmediata.

Ahogando un grito al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda, el chico notó que —como ocurrió momentos antes— el rostro de la joven estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. No se movió, puesto que sabía que iba a pasar lo mismo si lo hacía.

La chica, sin embargo, no tenía deseos de atacarlo. Su rostro portaba curiosidad absoluta y nada más, no había ningún atrevimiento de su parte.

—¿Neppu? —por primera vez, Indra escuchó la infantil voz de la muchacha. Estaba nervioso de que pudiera ser asesinado de un solo golpe, y la mirada curiosa de la chica lo ponía más incómodo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo a continuación fue el detonante del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿una marca de nacimiento?

Indra mantuvo la boca cerrada, sus ojos siguieron su ejemplo al notar que las manos suaves de la niña trazaban el patrón que rodeaba los rincones de sus pestañas inferiores.

—¿Q-Quien e-er-eres?

La garganta del chico encontró el valor necesario como para formular una pregunta coherente. Lo sabía, su cabello violeta era una clara prueba de que ella era la Diosa de la que Madara había hablado antes. Tenía miedo, su orgullo predominante fue rápidamente ignorado mientras se desarrollaba la escena. Pero aún así, quería conocer la identidad de la chica que lo mataría.

Debía hacerlo, ¿acaso no era la ley del más fuerte el matar a los débiles? ¿Quien sabía cuanto poder podía ocultar su pequeña y linda figura?

Sin embargo, la chica no lo atacó como él esperaba. Sus manos cálidas pasaron de sus ojos a sus mejillas, su piel suave acarició el rostro del joven mientras exploraba al nuevo ser que había llegado a sus dominios. Había tenido curiosidad desde que lo vio por primera vez, y se había prometido que tocaría su rostro en cuanto estuviese solo.

—¿Yo? ¡Mi nombre es Neptune! —exclamó la Diosa, sonriendo ante el nervioso muchacho que temblaba ante ella. Indra notó el cambio de actitud casi inmediatamente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por los nervios. Parecía infantil, pero también tenía la actitud de una persona poderosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que nadie venía a golpear a los árboles por estos lares...

El Uchiha tomó aquella pregunta como una oportunidad para alejarse un poco. Dando un paso hacia atrás, sus manos apartaron las de Neptune de su rostro sonrojado. Puede ser que tuviese miedo, pero también se sentía incómodo ante la cercanía de la joven.

—Soy Indra Uchiha, el próximo Rikudo Sennin —su presentación trató de sonar impresionante, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia educada. Tenía un objetivo claro, y ese era tratar de llamar la atención de la Diosa—. Sé que me has estado viendo desde ayer... y me alegra que pudieras presenciar una muestra de mi poder en desarrollo. Es obvio que me estaba conteniendo ante el-

La chica lo interrumpió con una risa divertida, sus manos encontraron nuevamente su camino hacia el rostro del muchacho. Él la miró con cierto miedo, mientras sentía como los dedos de Neptune recorrían las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y la expectación. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que habría firmado su sentencia de muerte?

—¡Eres muy gracioso! —afirmó ella sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del muchacho asustado—. Yo creí que realmente querías hacerte daño. Es decir, hay otras formas de lastimarse y tu bajo poder de ataque sería perfecto para intentarlas...

Bajo cualquier situación normal, Indra quizás se hubiese enfadado. Pero que una Diosa le dijera que su poder era bajo ya era otro cantar. Estaba perdido, ella lo había encontrado débil y ahora lo mataría.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. La chica pronto se cansó de tocar su cara y decidió sentarse en la hierba húmeda por el rocío. Indra la miró sorprendido de su reacción, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura violácea de la Diosa.

—No muerdo, puedes sentarte —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. El chico se sonrojó de vergüenza ante el simple hecho de tener miedo, y se sentó junto a la Diosa. Su pergamino ya estaba guardado en su bolsillo, gracias a la técnica de espacio limitado.

Tomando la iniciativa, el joven decidió comenzar con algunas preguntas. Sus hombros se rozaban, pero el Uchiha trataba de evitar cualquier contacto en lo posible. Si hacía algo mal, lo mataría.

—Antes dijiste que tu nombre era Neptune... ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó finalmente, sus cejas se arquearon en ligera confusión. Si mal no recordaba por las lecciones de Madara, ese nombre no podía ser común.

Ella continuó mirando hacia delante, un tono nostálgico ocupó su mirada. Indra lo notó, y supo que había preguntado algo indebido. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por disculparse, la joven habló.

—No lo sé —admitió Neptune, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos; el mentón se posó lentamente sobre las rodillas—. Una mañana desperté en este mismo bosque, sin recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes. Sabía varias cosas, como por ejemplo, que yo soy una Diosa de Planeptune.

Indra tragó sonoramente ante aquella afirmación, sus miedos anteriores se veían confirmados. Aunque no le gustaba tener miedo, su orgullo como Uchiha debía ser ignorado por lo menos hasta que conociera la fuerza real de la chica. Puede ser que se viera realmente indefensa y pequeña, pero su padre le había enseñado a jamás subestimar a un oponente.

—Oh... ya veo —susurró Indra, tratando de mostrar simpatía.

Sin embargo, la anterior tristeza de la Diosa fue rápidamente reemplazada por curiosidad. Pronto, su cara miraba fijamente al muchacho de cabello negro.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! —exclamó ella, mostrando una emoción repentina. El chico no se sobresaltó, afortunadamente, y desvió sus ojos hacia un costado—. ¿Por qué golpeas árboles? ¿acaso es una forma de desquitar tu rabia? —el Uchiha abrió la boca para responder a ambas preguntas, pero de inmediato ella continuó—. ¿Tienes familia? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿H-?

Sintiendo algo de molestia comenzando a tomar su cuerpo, Indra hizo lo impensable y tapó la boca de la joven con su mano. Su boca exhaló un suspiro de alivio, su mente ignoraba las futuras consecuencias de haber hecho eso.

Cuando supo que no hablaría más, el chico alejó su mano y sonrió.

—Primero: no, no golpeo árboles por diversión. Se llama entrenamiento de Taijutsu, el cual me ayuda a practicar mi habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo —explicó Indra, señalando su puño derecho con desdén. La chica lo miraba con una mezcla de interés y curiosidad, sus ojos púrpuras fijos en su cara—. Segundo: vivo con mi padre y mi sirviente. No tengo más familia que ellos dos.

Neptune asintió, dándole a entender que había comprendido sus palabras. Aunque, por supuesto, el muchacho había omitido la parte de dar algún nombre. Era por su propia protección y la de su padre. No le importaba mucho lo que pudiese pasarle a Zetsu, puesto que a veces deseaba que se cerrara su boca.

—Yo no tengo padres... pero mi hermana menor Nepgear es todo lo que hay en mi vida —admitió ella, sonriendole amablemente al muchacho—. ¡Aunque tengo varias amigas! ¡Son Noire, Vert, Blanc, Histoire y...!

Siguió dando nombres, pasando de ser raros como el suyo a algunos muy comunes. Indra escuchó palabra por palabra, su joven mente trataba de analizar lo que le decía. ¿Acaso existía más de una Diosa?

Pronto terminó en uno bastante común, explicando que era una joven muy tímida y que le sucedían cosas extrañas a veces. El Uchiha pensó en lo que le pasaría a Zetsu si hablara con aquella chica y rió largamente, su risa infantil se unió a la de Neptune. Ambos se reían de cosas diferentes, pero fue un momento agradable.

Sin embargo, la risa murió en breve. Sus caras reflejaban una sonrisa divertida, pero no se dirigieron la palabra por unos segundos. Disfrutaban del silencio posterior, e Indra aprovechó esa oportunidad para darse cuenta que la chica vestía un atuendo bastante... extraño.

Neptune llevaba algo así como un vestido grande blanco con un color violeta oscuro —claro en las líneas— en las extremidades del atuendo y una capucha violeta. La ropa tenía acentos de colores claros, azul hielo y lila de una tonalidad ligera. Había una sección de cremallera, dos bolsillos grandes redondos, una N grande en el pecho y cadenas que se asemejaban a enchufes violetas.

**(N/A recuerden que el mundo de Naruto tiene electricidad. Seguramente Madara le habrá mostrado como son los enchufes jaja)**

**—**¿Indra-kun? —la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que —otra vez— sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Enserio, ¿acaso esa chica no sabía respetar el espacio personal?

Por otro lado, el sufijo "kun" fue inesperado y sorpresivo. Parecía infantil, pero también creaba un ambiente de confianza muy rápidamente. Bien, no es como si le molestara que le dijeran así, ¡pero apenas la conocía!. _"Las Diosas son raras"_, pensó Indra dejando que una gota de sudor recorriera su cabeza.

—¿Por qué miras tanto mi rostro? —preguntó él, incómodo por la constante cercanía.

La chica, sin embargo, alejó su cara y sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Tu cara es muy graciosa! —Al escuchar aquella afirmación, una nube de tormenta apareció sobre el chico. Su estado emocional decayó bastante al haber oído que lo llamaban "feo". ¿Acaso era tan horrible?. Neptune no captó aquello, y continuó sonriendo—. ¡Seguro que a Noire le gustarías!

Por sus palabras, la tal Noire debía ser parecida a él. O no era atractiva, o le gustaban los chicos desagradables. No le importó en lo absoluto, cada vez se sentía peor.

—Arigato Gozaimasu... Neptune-san —susurró Indra, dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos avergonzados y desanimados. Por supuesto que lo dijo con ironía, pero ella —como antes— no lo notó en lo absoluto.

—¡De nada! —la chica, luego de exclamar, metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó una bolsa con dangos—. Pero tanta conversación me dio hambre... ¡mucha hambre! ¿Quieres uno?

El joven aceptó el dango sin decir palabra, y masticó el primer dulce que entró a su boca. Nunca los había probado en su vida, pero tenían un sabor agradable y dulzón. Le gustó, y pronto su ánimo comenzó a aumentar.

—Nada mal —admitió mientras comía el segundo dango del palillo. Neptune sonrió con felicidad, ¡a su nuevo amigo le gustaba lo mismo que a ella!—. Perdona mi curiosidad pero esa tal Noire de la que hablabas... ¿es también una Diosa?

—¡Hai! ¡Aunque yo soy la más poderosa!

Indra la miró en desconfianza, la arrogancia momentánea de la chica lo exasperó. Por cada segundo que pasaba, comenzaba a pensar que Neptune no era tan poderosa como el creía.

Quizás podía vencerla... ¡sí! ¡incluso su bajo poder serviría para darle una lección! ¡hacerle tragar sus palabras! ¡nadie se burlaba de un Uchiha y se salía con la suya!

Con una sonrisa, el Uchiha comió lo último de su dango y se puso de pie repentinamente. Neptune lo miró confundida, sus ojos púrpuras siguieron sus movimientos con lentitud.

—Ya lo he decidido... ¡Pelearé contra ti! —exclamó Indra, adoptando la instancia del "Uchiha Interceptor".

No desenfundó su katana ya que no sabía como usarla adecuadamente. Además, aunque hubiera querido parecer genial, solo se le habría caído de las manos. Le faltaba fuerza, y su cuerpo aún era pequeño.

Neptune continuó mirándolo por un momento, el palillo vacío de los dangos cayó al suelo. Pronto, una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro Indra-kun? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Estiró un poco sus piernas y brazos, sus ojos púrpuras miraban —ocasionalmente— al muchacho confiado—. Puedo decirte que por la forma en que golpeas, hay una gran diferencia entre nuestros poderes. Sip, creo que ni siquiera tendré que usar mi forma de Diosa para vencerte...

El Uchiha, ignorando la derrota inminente, gruñó con ira.

—¡Ja! ¡Un árbol es un oponente magnífico, de eso no hay duda! —exclamó él, canalizando chakra en todo su cuerpo—. ¡Pero no hay forma de que pueda perder contra una niña de mi misma estatura!

Dicho eso, Indra arremetió furiosamente hacia delante. Sus puños estaban reforzados con energía espiritual, y parecía que podía moverse a grandes velocidades. Sin embargo, de la victoria que él esperaba obtener nada bueno ocurrió a su favor.

La chica sólo había alzado una ceja en leve desdén, su cuerpo había reaccionado naturalmente ante el ataque y lo había esquivado sin mayor dificultad. El Uchiha siguió su camino —gracias al impulso anterior— y Neptune lo empujó para que impactara de cara contra un árbol cercano.

Sin poder esquivar el golpe inminente, el rostro de Indra chocó contra la madera e impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás. No se cayó, pero su rostro dolía bastante y no pudo evitar frotarlo con sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia, y sus piernas parecían querer impulsarlo para que atacara a la Diosa.

—Oh, lo siento Indra-kun... pero ¿no dijiste que me derrotarías? —preguntó la chica, dejando que su tono adquiriera un deje de orgullo notable.

Por supuesto que el muchacho lo notó, pero eso solo sirvió para incrementar su ira.

—¡SOY UN UCHIHA! ¡RESPÉTAME!

El grito fue la única advertencia que obtuvo del futuro Rikudo Sennin, y pronto volvía a esquivar sus ataques furiosos pero al azar. Mientras su cuerpo se movía en direcciones aleatorias, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo débiles que eran sus golpes. Sí, ella también tenía su lado arrogante y eso era lo que contrastaba con su personalidad infantil.

Pronto, el esquivar golpes cada vez más lentos se tornó tedioso para ella. Con una sola mano —y evitando hacerle daño— la joven lo empujó fuertemente boca abajo contra el suelo. Su pecho golpeó con violencia contra el césped, y pronto sintió un peso en su espalda haciendo más presión hacia abajo.

Indra escupió saliva, sus propios pulmones lo hicieron toser varias veces para expulsar lo que se había atorado en sus vías respiratorias.

—¿Lo ves ahora? Nuestros poderes no tienen comparación, mi propio nivel está muy por encima del tuyo —afirmó Neptune, mirando desde su posición el cabello largo del muchacho. Estaba sentada sobre él, y sus manos reposaban su katana que colgaba de su cinto—. ¿Por qué no detenemos esto? ¡Realmente no quiero lastimarte Indra-kun~!

Su voz chillona e infantil lo enfureció aún más, y al escuchar que su nombre era cantado por tal chica algo dentro suyo se quebró. Él era el hijo de Madara Uchiha, el futuro Rikudo Sennin, un legendario guerrero en desarrollo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser derrotado por una Diosa? ¡Indra Uchiha sería un Dios algún día, no podía fallar ante un ser que no se compararía con su poder futuro!

Algo hizo un "clic" en su interior. Y aunque no supo de inmediato que era, pudo sentir una nueva corriente de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Neptune-san... Quítate de mi espalda —su susurro reflejaba nada más que pura calma. Incluso, por un momento, la chica había creído que se había resignado—. Hazlo ahora... antes de que tenga que quitarte yo mismo.

La Diosa suspiró en resignación, su mano derecha recorrió su frente con disimulada diversión. Jamás se había divertido tanto como en aquel día.

—Que obstinado eres Indra-kun, ¿realmente quieres-?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida, sin embargo, por un movimiento repentino del Uchiha. En una muestra de sorpresivo poder, el muchacho se escabulló en un instante de la prisión vergonzosa que le impedía moverse. La chica no cayó al suelo, y en cambio se puso de pie con evidente sorpresa. Lo que vio a continuación, captó su inmediata atención.

Los ojos oscuros de Indra habían cambiado, y ahora un color rojo claro adornaba la superficie de su iris. La pupila negra se distinguía perfectamente entre la superficie roja, un tomoe negro se apareció en un círculo negro interior del iris.

—¿Quieres que probemos de nuevo? —preguntó el Uchiha, sonriendo con orgullo. Sentía un cambio poderoso en su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían más ligeros y podía identificar la corriente de chakra de la chica. Estaba algo sorprendido de haberlo adquirido tan pronto, pero el sharingan sería la clave para su victoria.

Sin embargo la chica no pudo responder a tiempo. Indra había arremetido otra vez, mostrando un poco más de velocidad que antes. Neptune encontró más difícil el esquivar sus ataques precisos y certeros, usaba cada vez más sus manos para desviar los ataques en un esfuerzo por evitar tener que golpearlo.

_"Esos ojos... jamás vi algo parecido"_, pensó viendo como su oponente saltaba hacia atrás y comenzaba a formar posiciones aleatorias con sus manos.

No lo supo hasta que fue muy tarde, y el muchacho aprovechó aquella oportunidad para atacarla con su único jutsu.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego emergió de su boca, la llamarada cubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña Diosa por unos segundos. Indra controló el jutsu, sin embargo, para que no causara más que un impacto severo. No quería matarla, no era su personalidad el matar a sus oponentes y menos a una chica tan fuerte como ella.

Pero pronto el efecto desapareció y se desvaneció en el aire. Indra miró curiosamente el área que acababa de quemar, parte del césped se había tornado negro y el aire portaba ahora un calor insoportable. Sin embargo, no había nada en donde el ataque había impactado. ¿Acaso se le había pasado la mano?

—Creo que me sobrepasé... —susurró el Uchiha, algo triste por la repentina muerte de la Diosa. Era bastante rara, pero agradable. Por lo menos, le había caído mejor en vida que a Zetsu—. Bien, supongo que tendré que hacer una tum-

—¿Creíste que habías terminado conmigo? —preguntó Neptune desde detrás suyo, e Indra palideció al escuchar la voz. No porque tuviese miedo, pero la misma era diferente; más madura, parecía la de una adolescente—. Esto ha terminado, sí, pero con tu derrota.

Los dedos cálidos de la chica estaban contra su nuca, la posición era algo de lo que no le daba opción a contraatacar. Indra, reconociendo que no tenía escape, asintió y desactivó su nuevo sharingan. Relajó su cuerpo visiblemente, dándole a entender a la poderosa Diosa que no tenía más deseos de combatir.

—Me rindo.

El chico sintió que la mano se apartaba de su nuca, se posaba en la cabeza y le revolvía el cabello. Sobresaltado, se giró rápidamente y dejó que sus ojos se percataran del cambio masivo. Ante él ya no estaba la pequeña niña que tenía su misma edad. Ahora, sorpresivamente, su figura había cambiado completamente.

Su cabello era mucho más largo que antes y lo llevaba atado en dos largas trenzas; su flequillo y los mechones en su cara eran también más desordenados y largos. Al igual que su cabello, su estatura sobrepasaba la anterior y era mucho más alta que Indra. Las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo eran ahora circulares y negras con cruces azuladas en el centro y su atuendo era ajustado y negro; parecía una malla negra, pero hecha para el combate. Sin embargo, los mayores cambios habían sido sus ojos y su cabello; los mismos adoptaron un tono azul y violeta oscuro, respectivamente.

Indra pestañeó varias veces, su mente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso esa era la apariencia de una verdadera Diosa?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —su pregunta picarona lo hizo reaccionar, y pronto estaba suspirando en resignación.

—No es eso... tu apariencia real es mucho más intimidante —admitió el chico, mirando brevemente hacia el cielo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, revelando cuan tarde en realidad era. _"¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado en esto?"_

Volvió la mirada hacia la joven Diosa quien lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Me tengo que ir... Otosama se molestará si no llego antes del anochecer.

Neptune mantuvo su sonrisa y agachó su cuerpo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así, ¿volverás mañana? —preguntó la adolescente, revelando unas largas pestañas negras que le daban una apariencia muy femenina.

Indra lo contempló por un momento, notando que —gracias a su combate con ella— había podido despertar su sharingan. Si entrenaba con ella todos los días, su progreso sería mucho más notable que si lo hacía solo o con Zetsu.

Finalmente, le asintió a la joven. Una sonrisa ligera adornaba su rostro pequeño, dándole a Neptune la certeza de que sí lo volvería a ver.

—Por supuesto, me agradó mucho pelear contra ti —admitió Indra, ruborizándose ligeramente. La chica rió suavemente, sus manos acariciaban los largos cabellos del joven—. Por cierto... ¿tienes una katana? En breve comenzaré a entrenar con la mía y necesito un oponente fuerte para practicar.

Neptune se puso de pie repentinamente, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara. Con un movimiento de su mano, una espada negra, larga, con un mango grueso del mismo color que la hoja y tonos azulados en el mismo apareció sobre su palma. Parecía mucho más impresionante que la de Indra, y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había encontrado a su oponente ideal. Ahora solo faltaba contarle a su padre todo lo ocurrido aquel día y su entrenamiento por fin comenzaría. Sería uno de verdad, no como los anteriores.

l

l

* * *

Acá termina este capítulo. No voy a dar opiniones ya que ni yo sé como me quedó jaja, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto la corta pelea como la chica que le voy a dar de pareja a Indra. Ahora bien, tampoco sé si me quedó bien la parte en la que el Uchiha obtiene el sharingan pero ustedes sabrán decirme.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	4. Konoha

Hola de nuevo! acá está Yin Protector, con una actualización lenta y corta pero que pondrá las bases para que el arco de Konoha empiece. Sí, ya basta de entrenamiento, ¡las peleas comenzarán el próximo capítulo!. Sin embargo, creo que este también lo van a ver apresurado y pobre en cuanto a calidad, pero espero que sean pacientes. Ando con muchas cosas, y no tengo mucho tiempo para describir todo en detalle.

Si no fuera por la cantidad de reviews, favs o followers que la historia ha tenido en este lapso de tiempo esto hubiera quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos. La verdad es que estoy totalmente anonadado por la gente que la ha recibido con tanto entusiasmo. Es por eso, que hago mención especial a todos los que dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a ustedes!

Respuestas a algunos lectores:

Tenza-z: No hay que preocuparse compañero, es más que obvio que un chico de 5 años que recién empieza su entrenamiento de Taijutsu no tendrá la misma habilidad que un ninja de 13 años con más experiencia. Es ilógico que ya sea tan poderoso desde el principio, pero ahora... es otro cantar. Ya verás los cambios más adelante y creo que te gustarán.

Annima: Ha pasado un mes desde que escribí... bueno, casi, pero aún así me siento mal por no actualizar antes. Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que el primer encuentro con Natsuki te agrade también, ¡Y perdona por tardarme!

gerymaru: Quizás añada más al Harem, eso dependerá de los lectores a ver que piensan. Pero sí, al principio pondré esas tres chicas no más.

Blue Soki: Me alegra tenerte como lector acá... pero capaz que Natsuki sea la reencarnación de Asura, es muy probable. Ya veré más adelante, pero espero que te guste este cap. En cuanto a Hinata, bueno, no será gray no te preocupes. Ya veré como hago con ella, será difícil.

**Parejas: Indra x Neptune x Natsuki x Sasuki. Se puede sugerir chicas para el harem, pero eso dependerá de ustedes si quieren que agregue más.**

_**Este será el último capítulo en que aparezca Neptune... por lo menos, por ahora. Es decir, aparecerá más adelante, pero por ahora Indra deberá dejarla atrás. Habrá una despedida como corresponde y espero que les guste.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto, lamentablemente, no me pertenece. Ah, lo que haría si tuviera sus derechos... u.u

* * *

_"Esa katana en su cinturón... se veía peligrosa"_

_~Kotetsu Hagane~_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres : Konoha**

—Indra-sama... creo que hoy es el día.

La voz de Zetsu causó una inmediata reacción en el joven muchacho, quien se encontraba meditando. Abriendo los ojos de repente, su apariencia reveló la forma de un sharingan completamente maduro. Sus pupilas se fijaron en el hombre-planta, su rostro tenía un deje de tranquilidad y seriedad.

Habían pasado 8 años desde su primer encuentro con Neptune, y ahora Indra era todo un ninja. Madara lo entrenó a la perfección, puliendo tanto su Taijutsu como su Kenjutsu en todo aquel tiempo. Ahora, manejaba la katana a la perfección.

Era verdad que aún le faltaba entrenamiento, pero su nivel fácilmente superaba al de cualquier Jounin medianamente capacitado. El sharingan le daba la ventaja, eso estaba claro, pero incluso sin él no tendría problemas en derrotar a sus enemigos. Su entrenamiento y descendencia le fueron fundamentales para alcanzar tal nivel de poder.

—Eso parece —admitió Indra repentinamente. Su voz sonaba más grave que antes, pero aún denotaba inmadurez—. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Otosama?

Zetsu se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sus ojos analizaban la nueva vestimenta que estaba usando el muchacho. Consistía en una especie de túnica blanca, la cual por dentro su fondo era negro y sobresalía por sus mangas y pies, tenía en él seis magatamas y un cinturón negro rodeando su cintura. Lo único que había cambiado —aparte de su vestimenta— era el nuevo peinado que traía, asemejándose mucho más al de Asura; se caracterizaba por llevarlo alborotado. Aún conservaba las dos colas que salían al lado de sus orejas, sosteniéndolas por unas vendas blancas.

(N/A sé que no lo conoce, pero pongo el nombre para dar una explicación más fácil. Fíjense el peinado en google, ese es)

—Hoy morirá.

Hubo cierta mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho, pero tan pronto como llegó fue cubierta bajo una máscara de seriedad.

—Entonces debemos irnos inmediatamente, no quiero tener que presenciar la muerte de mi propio padre.

Su sirviente asintió con cierto gesto sombrío en su cara, su mitad oscura se lamentaba el hecho de no poder ver a Madara morir como había planeado. En fin, órdenes eran órdenes.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó la parte oscura de repente—. ¿O acaso quieres despedirte de tu noviecita del bosque primero?

Indra le dedicó una mirada llena de ira y rencor, su sharingan giró repentinamente y forzó al Zetsu negro a entrar en un genjutsu profundo. La mitad blanca permaneció consciente, ya que el chico así lo había querido.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amiga. Habían pasado muchos años desde que la conoció, eso estaba claro, y ambos habían crecido bastante con el tiempo pasado. Poco a poco, sus desafíos y encuentros raros habían tornado en algo más; Indra aún no sabía qué era lo que realmente significaba esa sensación de calor en su estómago cada vez que la veía, pero siempre lo atribuía a su gran amistad.

—Veo que planeas irte... —la voz de Uchiha Madara lo hizo reaccionar casi instantáneamente. Girando su cuerpo, el chico lo saludó con una reverencia profunda y respetuosa—. Bien, supongo que no me sorprende. Después de todo, hoy viajarás hacia Konoha.

Indra asintió, su espalda se irguió completamente.

—Hai, Otosama. Planeaba marcharme de inmediato —respondió el muchacho rápidamente, su mano alisaba las mangas de su túnica blanca.

Madara pestañeó sin una pizca de remordimiento o tristeza en su cara. Su mano reposó sobre el hombro de su hijo, las comisuras de sus arrugados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa vieja y cansada.

—Cuídate, y recuerda que eres un Uchiha. Aún si nuestro clan ha sido masacrado por mi antiguo discípulo, tu llevarás a cabo la misión de restablecerlo.

Su hijo respondió afirmativamente, inclinó la cabeza y desapareció en un shunshin de fuego. Madara carcajeó suavemente en la oscuridad, su bastón crujió bajo su peso. Zetsu le asintió a su antiguo amo antes de desvanecerse en el suelo obscuro.

Pronto, el anciano estaba sentado en su trono. _"Muéstrales... lo que es ser un verdadero Rikudo Sennin"_, pensó, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Su vida dejó su cansado cuerpo en un instante.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Indra caminó silenciosamente por el prado, sus pasos ni siquiera hacían el mínimo ruido.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos tormentosos e incluso Zetsu decidió dejarlo solo por un momento. Con todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, era obvio que necesitaba pensarlo todo cuidadosamente. Además, la inesperada noticia de la masacre del clan Uchiha hacía varios años había obligado a su padre a cambiar parte de sus planes.

Obviamente, sin el respaldo de su antiguo clan, el muchacho se vería forzado a olvidar la idea de reunir a todos sus parientes bajo su estandarte. Bien, no había ningún problema, contaría con la ayuda de ninjas renegados y desertores a las aldeas que quisiesen cambiar las cosas.

Ahora, lo primero que tenía que hacer antes de partir, era despedirse de su mejor amiga.

—¡Neptune-chan! —llamó de repente, deteniéndose en el punto usual—. ¡Vamos, sal! ¡Hoy es el día!

No hubo ninguna respuesta, muy para el pesar de Indra. Él no había cambiado en casi nada su personalidad, salvo su paciencia. Es verdad que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero aunque la chica de cabellos violáceos no se percatara de eso, aún no había prisa.

Es decir, sí, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha para comenzar con sus planes. Sin embargo, Neptune era mucho más importante que la dominación del mundo.

Con una sonrisa disimulada, el Uchiha decidió sentarse con ambos ojos cerrados en posición de meditación sobre el césped. Era algo nuevo tanto para él como para su amiga, y estaba casi seguro de que ella no resistiría la oportunidad de acercarse. Simple, todo consistía en poner una trampa, sentarse a esperar y dejar que la presa cayera.

Y, como lo planeó, la presencia de la chica no tardó en hacerse notar.

No fue necesariamente un sonido, ni tampoco algo que pudo ver, sino más bien su mera energía. Al tener descendencia legendaria, Indra poseía una serie de habilidades naturales extraordinarias que aún no terminaba de dominar a la perfección. Una de ellas, era la compleja habilidad sensorial.

Con ese poder en su arsenal, el Uchiha podía sentir el chakra de cada persona hasta 10 km a la redonda. Y, justo en aquel momento, el chico podía sentir que Neptune estaba sentada enfrente de él. Sus brazos parecían... estirarse hacia delante, como si tratase de tomar su rostro.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer eso.

La voz de Indra causó una inmediata sorpresa en la chica, cuyas extremidades regresaban a su lado con rapidez.

—Mou~, ¡no es justo! —exclamó Neptune, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero. El chico abrió los ojos en aquel momento, sonriendo ante la linda expresión en la cara de la Diosa—. ¡Habías prometido no usar eso para descubrirme!

La chica había cambiado bastante, considerando la primera vez que la vio hacía tantos años. Su cuerpo había crecido no solo en estatura, sino también en proporción y feminidad. La longitud de su cabello también había crecido un poco, aunque todavía mantenía su peinado.

En cuanto a la ropa, bueno, eso fue lo más extraño para Indra. Fue durante el décimo primer cumpleaños de Neptune que ella se dio cuenta de que su atuendo no le quedaba tan a la medida como antaño, y resolvió cambiarlo de inmediato. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, un vestido violeta oscuro había cubierto su cuerpo en tan solo un segundo.

No hace falta decir que el Uchiha estaba completamente anonadado por el cambio, pero no le preguntó cómo lo había logrado. Después de todo, una Diosa era una Diosa.

—Lo siento, Neptune-chan —admitió Indra, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente—. Hoy no tengo tiempo ni para jugar ni para entrenar. Recuerdas que pasará hoy, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con desgano, su puchero tornaba de uno molesto a otro algo triste. Sus ojos giraban hacia su amigo, analizando su nueva apariencia. Había algo nuevo en él que le daba un cambio fresco, pero no era su peinado.

—¡Ey! ¿Esos son aros? —preguntó la Diosa de repente, apuntando al metal que relucía bajo la luz del sol.

A Indra no le gustó para nada la sonrisa de Neptune, quien hacía un claro esfuerzo por aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. No la contuvo, y pronto se revolcaba en el suelo.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes con rabia, su propia vergüenza crecía a cada segundo que escuchaba la misma risita femenina.

—¡No te rías! ¡Los llevo por una razón importante!

Su propia afirmación quedó en la nada, desafortunadamente, porque eso causó que su amiga riera con más energía que antes. Aunque, en realidad, lo que había dicho fue nada mas que la verdad.

Uchiha Madara había creado esos aros para casos de emergencia, en los cuales Indra pudiese necesitar mayor poder para combatir a sus enemigos. El funcionamiento era muy simple, ya que —si se miraba mejor— cualquiera podría notar la inscripción que tenía cada uno de ellos; eran sellos de almacenamiento, que absorbían parte de su chakra y los reservaban para cuando el usuario quisiese utilizarlo.

Tenía cuatro aros en total, cuya forma no difería de una esfera circular metálica plateada. Llevaba dos en cada oreja, cuyo almacenamiento total le podía otorgar hasta cuatro veces su poder total. Además, poseían una gran ventaja sobre un sello común ya que el metal tenía propiedades más eficientes de control de flujo de poder.

—¡Esto... es... demasiado! ¡No... puedo... detenerme! —dijo la Diosa entre carcajadas, sus manos apretaban su estómago para tratar detener la contracción muscular.

Indra, furioso, se abalanzó sobre Neptune y se posicionó encima de ella; sus manos atraparon las muñecas de la Diosa, y las rodillas inmovilizaron la zona inferior.

La chica dejó de reír lentamente, una sonrisa fue todo lo que quedó en el final. Apenas se detuvo, los ojos de ambos se fijaron en una sola mirada; la calidez y suavidad de las manos de la Diosa causaron cierto cosquilleo en la piel del muchacho.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo sintió inmediatamente, pero no apartó la mirada. Había algo en el rostro de la joven que le resultaba extremadamente atractivo, causando que su estómago se llenara de un calor indescriptible. No le hacía daño, era más como el calor que irradiaba la mismísima luz solar en aquel día.

Indra no supo lo que lo forzó a acercar su rostro, quizás fue su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo lo hacía sentir como un idiota. Era muy joven para descubrir que le gustaba Neptune, que siempre le había gustado desde que se hicieron buenos amigos, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en ella como una chica y no como su amiga.

Ahora, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo se liberó finalmente. Ignorando la anterior rabia, sus labios finalmente hicieron contacto con los de ella en un dulce e inexperto beso, cuyo gesto fue aceptado rápidamente por la Diosa.

El Uchiha pronto cerró los ojos, inmerso completamente en aquel primer contacto que hacían. Fue algo inimaginado, inesperado, que ocurrió tan repentinamente como el dejarse llevar por el impulso. Sin embargo, y pese a estar disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel rojiza que recubría los labios de Neptune, el no podía evitar pensar en los riesgos que tendrían que afrontar de ahí en adelante.

Es decir, sí, ella era una Diosa y sus poderes eran majestuosos. Pero nunca había que bajar la guardia, e Indra haría muchos enemigos durante sus viajes; de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Sin embargo, su mente pronto se sumergió en el beso y nada más. Para él, en ese momento, no existía nadie más que Neptune.

—¡Ejem! —un carraspeo repentino forzó a ambos a romper el contacto que mantenían. Girando sus cabezas hacia el costado, sus ojos captaron la figura de Zetsu—. Realmente no quiero interrumpir... pero debemos irnos, Indra-sama.

Curiosamente, el chico no se molestó por la interrupción. Al menos, no visiblemente. Por dentro estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte, pero su cabeza demostró lo contrario al asentir.

Poniéndose de pie primero, Indra se sacudió la túnica con las palmas y luego ayudó a la Diosa a que se pusiera de pie.

Neptune, algo ruborizada, aceptó la ayuda. No tardó en pararse sobre sus pies, pero sus movimientos no se detuvieron hasta que se encontró abrazando al joven Uchiha.

—Gracias —susurró ella, sorprendiéndose levemente de que él le devolviera el gesto con sus brazos.

Permanecieron así un momento, ignorando la mirada impaciente de Zetsu, pero —eventualmente— ella se apartó suavemente. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, la boca del chico se abría para tratar de decirle algo antes de partir. Realmente no quería irse, no deseaba apartarse de ella; su anhelo era quedarse ahí, vivir junto a la Diosa.

Quizás era joven, pero le gustaba mucho.

—Neptune-chan... ¿me esperarás?

El chico buscó nuevamente los labios de la Diosa ante la falta de respuesta, pero ella puso un dedo sobre su boca para impedirle que lo hiciera. Indra se vio sorprendido por la acción, pero se calmó en cuanto la chica sonrió dulcemente y le besó la mejilla.

—Vuelve pronto, ¿ne? —dijo, caminando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Se mantuvo parada en el claro, en la distancia, llenando de nostalgia la mente del joven Uchiha. Pero justo cuando el chico pestañeó, ella ya no estaba.

Zetsu decidió aprovechar ese momento para hablar. No quería perder el tiempo, y le importaba muy poco el jueguito de su amo con la Diosa. El amor era algo innecesario para él, opinión que solo Uchiha Madara compartió en vida. Sin embargo, parecía que Indra comenzaba a forjar su propio camino.

—Indra-sama, le sugiero que comencemos nuestro viaje —dijo el ser, dejando que su impaciencia se hiciese visible—. Ya tendrá oportunidad de regresar. Pero, por ahora, deberíamos marcharnos hacia Konoha de inmediato.

Quizás una de las cosas que más le sorprendió del muchacho a Zetsu fue que no hubiera llorado cuando Madara murió. Probablemente fue por el hecho de que no lo había visto morir y que aún conservaba la esperanza de que permaneciera con vida. De ser así, tanto su mitad negra como la blanca lo categorizarían de patético. Para ellos, un verdadero ninja era aquel que nunca derramaba una lágrima por nadie.

—Vamos Zetsu. El Hokage aguarda mi presencia.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Por fin habían llegado, luego de tantos días, a la mítica aldea de la hoja.

Era una gran aldea, cuyas puertas de madera se imponían incluso desde una gran distancia. Indra se detuvo justo a pocos metros del puesto de control que tenían en la entrada, ensanchando los párpados ante la majestuosa vista.

—Es genial, ¿eh? —dijo alguien de repente, levemente inquietando al Uchiha.

El chico pestañeó una vez para luego girar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se fijaban en el par de ninjas sentados tras el puesto de control. Ambos portaban una sonrisa divertida sobre sus rostros; obviamente, encontraban entretenida la expresión impresionada del joven muchacho.

Indra asintió con veracidad, reconociendo totalmente que Konohagakure no sato era una aldea para ser tomada como algo impresionante. Aunque, aún si lo había admitido asintiendo, su boca no expulsó palabra alguna; sus ojos estaban fijos en ambos shinobis, en un intento por determinar el poder que se ocultaba tras sus apariencias.

El primer ninja era un hombre de mediana estatura que llevaba un vendaje en su rostro por encima de su nariz. Poseía cabello algo largo, de color negro, y una pequeña barba del mismo color. En cuanto a su uniforme a Indra le pareció que aquel era el traje usual de los ninjas en Konoha, y su banda ninja resultó ser la última prueba para la afirmación que el chico necesitaba.

Su compañero poseía cabello color marrón, peinado hacia abajo que cubría su ojo derecho. Su protector estaba colocado sobre una especie de sombrero que tapaba por completo su cabeza. Además de todo, él portaba un equipo parecido al primer shinobi.

Sin embargo, sus análisis no pasaron desapercibidos por el par de ninjas. Una gota de sudor cayó por la parte trasera de sus cabezas, completamente ignorantes a lo que el chico estaba haciendo en verdad.

_"Es raro..."_, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad momentánea.

—Emm... ¡Bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja! —saludó el hombre de cabello más largo, forzando una sonrisa a aparecer sobre sus labios—. Soy Kotetsu, y mi compañero es Izumo —añadió, señalándose primero a sí mismo y luego al otro hombre.

—Bueno muchacho, ya que -aparentemente- esta es tu primera vez en Konoha, voy a hacerte un par de preguntas, nada raro.

El chico se cruzó de brazos repentinamente, molesto porque tendría que dar información que planeaba guardar para dar al Hokage.

—Mi nombre es Indra, y mis motivos al venir hasta aquí sólo los podrá saber Hiruzen Sarutobi —dijo simplemente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

Ambos ninjas miraron incrédulos al chico que comenzaba a perderse entre la poca gente que había en la entrada. No tardaron mucho en reaccionar, sin embargo, y Kotetsu apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese mocoso? ¡Ahora verá lo que-!

Se había puesto de pie, pero su compañero lo detuvo antes de que pudiese abandonar el puesto. Con la mano estirada delante de su amigo, Izumo siguió con la mirada al chico de aros que iba atrayendo las miradas de toda la población; no solo por su atuendo, sino por toda su apariencia rebelde.

—Déjalo que se vaya —dijo el hombre, sonriente—. Si un niñito como él piensa en hacerle algo al Sandaime, entonces encontrará su fin rápidamente.

Kotetsu vio el punto de su mejor amigo, y no tardó en sonreír también. Se sentó nuevamente, pensando en si deberían avisar al Hokage o no. ¿De verdad un chico podía ser una amenaza para Konoha? Nah.

—Lo único que me preocupa, es la katana que traía. ¿La viste?

Izumo asintió con aire de complacencia. Era una magnífica espada, y eso que aún no había visto la hoja.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Indra Uchiha nunca se había sentido más incómodo en toda su vida, ni siquiera con alguien como Zetsu molestándolo durante su infancia.

El hecho fue que, apenas ingresó en el área urbana de Konoha, su figura llamó la atención de toda la población local. Los aldeanos lo miraban con sonrisas, como si fuese un joven héroe que había salvado a la aldea de algún enemigo mortal. Mientras que los shinobis, simplemente, le asentían cada vez que él giraba la vista en su dirección.

Sin embargo, y pese a toda la atención, no sonrió. Forzó el sonrojo que amenazaba con teñir sus mejillas a desaparecer, e ignoró completamente los susurros de las chicas de su edad que se quedaban mirándolo. ¿Guapo dices? Quizás, pero él no era esa clase de chicos que dejaban que la atención se le subiera a la cabeza. Además, para él nunca habría otra chica que no fuese Neptune; más ahora, que ella le había regalado su primer beso.

Con aquello en mente, dejó que sus piernas lo condujeran hacia el único lugar que se alzaba en la lejanía como el más imponente. No pensó en nada más que en el anterior evento y pronto estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada.

Dos simples shinobis custodiaban la torre, cuyas miradas se posaron rápidamente en el muchacho.

—¿Sí? ¿Deseas algo? —preguntó uno de ellos, notando la katana que Indra traía en su cinturón.

El chico notó la perspicacia con la que lo miraban y supo que habían sido alertados de su presencia. No le sorprendió, dado que optó por omitir el dar información falsa a los guardias para poder pasar. Sin embargo, ahora, parecía que no podría escabullirse.

—Tengo que hablar con el Hokage, es imperativo que lo haga.

Su afirmación pasó desapercibida por ambos, quienes apretaron los puños en señal de advertencia.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces dinos tu verdadero propósito y quizás lo consideremos...

Indra exhaló un suspiro molesto, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta rabia.

—Miren, hoy no estoy de humor para estupideces —advirtió el chico, expulsando un poco de su intento asesino—. O me dejan pasar... o les muestro lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enojo.

Los ninjas sonrieron sin tomar en serio sus palabras. Desenfundando sus kunais, ambos adoptaron una posición de combate básica.

El chico se vio forzado a preparar sus músculos para la inminente batalla, su mente agradecía el hecho de que Zetsu no estuviese ahí. Si fuera así, ahora tendría a todos los shinobis tras de él.

Sin embargo, cuando adoptó la postura del Uchiha Interceptor, alguien saltó enfrente de él, cubriendo su visión inmediatamente. No tuvo tiempo de analizar a quien quiera que hubiese llegado, ya que una explosión de humo cubrió el área.

Indra se tapó la mirada con el brazo, tratando de no ser afectado por el humo. Pero, debido a eso, falló en notar que fue lo que ocurrió luego. Lo único que escuchó, fue el nombre de un jutsu.

—¡Orioke no jutsu! —exclamó una voz femenina, la cual parecía pertenecer a la persona que se había parado enfrente del muchacho.

Dos repentinas caídas se pudieron oír luego, seguida por una risita femenina. Para cuando el humo se disipó, la visión de los dos shinobis inconscientes en el piso llenó de sorpresa al joven Uchiha.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a la chica lo que había ocurrido, ya que ella tomó sorpresivamente su mano y lo condujo a través de la entrada. Corrieron por una escalera empinada, cuyo corto lapso de tiempo él aprovechó para notar que la joven tenía cabello rubio largo, atado en dos colas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Pronto se detuvieron en el final de la escalera, ella jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo. Indra tomó el momentáneo silencio para admirar su apariencia, cosa que causó cierta sensación de nostalgia a aparecer en su cabeza.

La chica, aparte de su cabello rubio, tenía ojos azules y seis marcas de gato en su cara bonita, cosa que resaltaban su gran belleza. Su cuerpo, a pesar de aparentar ser el de una joven de su misma edad, ya poseía rasgos femeninos pronunciados. Tenía curvas en los lugares correctos, pechos generosos y vestía una chaqueta naranja junto con una falda negra. Sandalias azules y medias largas cubrían sus pies y piernas, respectivamente.

Sin embargo, había algo en su apariencia que le resultó terriblemente familiar al muchacho. No era su hermosura, ni sus curvas las que le dieron esa sensación; al contrario, su rostro sonriente le hizo pensar que ya la conocía de antes. El caso era, ¿de dónde?

—¡Ja! ¡Perdedores! ¡Nunca hubieran podido predecir eso! —exclamó la joven, irguiéndose repentinamente. Mirando hacia Indra, ella le sonrió dulcemente—. Mi nombre es Natsuki Uzumaki, es un gusto el conocerte...

El Uchiha se quedó anonadado por un momento, ahora sí que algo le decía que debía sonreír y abrazar a la joven. Su corazón afirmaba y una otra vez que él ya la conocía, que compartían un lazo muy profundo.

Pero el chico notó que Natsuki esperaba una respuesta, y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para borrar esos pensamientos idiotas. Sonriendo amablemente, le dedicó una leve reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Uzumaki-san —admitió el chico, realmente pensando en toda la conmoción que hubiera causado su pelea contra los shinobis de la entrada—. Soy Indra Uchiha, y -si tengo suerte- un futuro ninja de Konoha.

Natsuki pestañeó lentamente por un segundo, analizando las palabras del chico por un momento. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en gritar de la sorpresa.

l

l

* * *

Bueno, acá termina. Muy corto, lo sé, pero no quería alargarlo más. Espero que les pueda gustar, aún si escribí un poco apresurado. No se preocupen, ya pronto comenzarán las vacaciones para mí y podré actualizar rápido... eso deseo, jaja.

Espero que me puedan perdonar por lo mucho que tardé en actualizar, y también por la pobre escena romántica entre Indra y Neptune. Lo hice así, porque ella no va a aparecer por algunos capítulos.

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	5. Kakashi Hatake

Bienvenidos otra vez al capítulo 4 de este fic. Bueno, como pueden ver, actualicé rápido porque tenía ganas de continuar escribiendo. Espero que puedan perdonar lo apurado que está el cap, pero sepan apreciar la velocidad con la que escribí.

Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, lo pusieron en favs y en follows. ¡Muchas gracias!

Disculpen si no respondo reviews hoy, ando muy apurado con un trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para hacer la nota del autor.

**Parejas: Indra x Neptune x Natsuki x Sasuki. DISCULPEN, HE REVISADO LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES Y ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE AÑADIR CHICAS AL HAREM SOLO ENTORPECERÁ LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE SEPAN ENTENDER.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, eso ya lo saben.

* * *

_"¿Él... un Uchiha?"_

_~Sasuki Uchiha~_

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro : Kakashi Hatake**

—¿¡Un Uchiha!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

Indra se tapó los oídos momentáneamente, tratando de disminuir el aturdimiento que le provocó aquel grito. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en recuperar su sentido auditivo.

—¡No hace falta gritar! —exclamó el chico, algo molesto. Aunque cualquiera lo estaría, si alguien hiciese eso de repente—. Pero sí, eso fue lo que dije.

Natsuki se quedó aturdida mientras sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la figura mística del chico. Era apuesto, eso no podía negarlo, pero la nueva revelación la hizo pensar que él podría ser un pariente de Sasuki. Si eso pasaba, entonces su amiga podría encontrar otra razón de ser. Quizás, incluso si apenas lo conocía, él hablaría con ella.

Indra notó que la rubia estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, su linda expresión de concentración casi le saca un sonrojo. Logró contenerlo, volviendo a repasar mentalmente lo que diría al Sandaime para convencerlo.

Él sabía que Sarutobi era un hombre anciano y sabio, conocedor de millares de jutsus. Cada uno le otorgaban habilidades increíbles, que siempre utilizaba para aplastar a sus enemigos como cucarachas. Un hombre así, entrenándolo como shinobi, sería un gran maestro. Quizás, hasta podría convencerlo con sus dotes de persuasión; emplear ese jutsu que Zetsu le había enseñado para casos así, ¡Sí! ¡Sería uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia si Hiruzen Sarutobi lo entrenaba personalmente!

Pero, ¿por qué no pensar en grande?. El Sandaime sería el segundo maestro —después de su padre—, y luego vendrían otros, ninjas legendarios que estarían dispuestos a compartir sus enseñanzas con el futuro Rikudo Sennin. Madara le había contado de una habilidad única del rinnegan, que servía para revivir completamente a los muertos. Su padre le explicó, hacía algunos años, que al tener sus genes también había adquirido el adn de Hashirama Senju.

Estaba en su destino el obtener el antiguo dojutsu, pero necesitaría a alguien que lo entrenase con él. Uchiha Madara era la única opción que tenía, además del primer Hokage, quien fue un verdadero maestro del Mokuton.

Indra sonrió alegremente, cosa que era muy rara en él. Sin embargo, el pensar que recibiría entrenamiento de ninjas así le erizaba la piel. Era un chico joven, y aún si prefería comportarse tranquilamente, una oportunidad así lo hacía entusiasmar.

—...Y es por eso que te lo pido, ¿Lo harás, Indra-san? —preguntó Natsuki, mientras terminaba con su anterior explicación.

Se había hecho a la idea de que un chico que parecía tan serio como él no aceptaría su petición. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió, fue el ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro del joven Uchiha. Estaba radiante de entusiasmo y, aún si no había escuchado nada, asintió.

Natsuki esbozó una sonrisa alegre al tiempo que sus manos se unían enfrente de su pecho con felicidad.

—¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! —agradeció, abrazando de improviso al chico. Y justo en aquel momento Indra volvió a la realidad, notando el gesto en que se encontraba sumido. No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, más aún, ese asentimiento había sido uno para sí mismo—. Entonces, supongo que más tarde te la presentaré... ¡por ahora, vamos a ver a Jiji!

Sin esperar una respuesta, la Uzumaki tomó la mano del Uchiha con la suya y lo condujo por los pasillos de la torre.

Mientras caminaban, sin embargo, él no podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias de haber aceptado la misteriosa petición. No sabía qué era lo que le pidió anteriormente, pero supuso que no sería algo desagradable. Es más, había algo en las facciones y la sonrisa de la rubia que le decían que todo saldría bien si permanecía a su lado.

El problema, sin embargo, fue que parte de sus instintos se equivocaron.

—Hasta aquí llegaron... _niños_.

Tanto la voz como el repentino gruñido de Natsuki causaron cierto sobresalto en el chico, quien no pudo evitar pero entrecerrar los ojos con cautela ante lo que veía. Enfrente suyo, justo delante de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, se encontraban dos anbus de guardia. Sus máscaras blancas con patrones de colores distintos le dieron mala espina al joven.

Indra miró brevemente a la chica notando que su sonrisa ahora iba dirigida a él. Con un sonrojo leve, el Uchiha apartó la mirada, ignorando que ella se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo. Yo no dejo a mis nuevos amigos atrás... —le dijo ella en voz muy baja, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su oreja.

El Uchiha realmente no quería tener que enfrentarse con un anbu; no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque su nivel le permitía —solamente— combatir contra un oponente a la vez. Eso sólo se aplicaba con enemigos de gran poder, pero no tendría problemas si de chunins o genins se tratase.

Aunque no fue necesario ningún combate, ya que una voz proveniente de la oficina destruyó cualquier amenaza existente.

—Déjenlos pasar, yo me haré cargo.

Los anbus inmediatamente asintieron, dirigiéndole una última mirada a ambos chicos. Natsuki, aún aferrada a la mano de Indra, sacó la lengua en señal de burla. Ambos hombres gruñeron bajo las máscaras, obviamente enfurecidos con su derrota momentánea; sin embargo, no tardaron en desaparecer en un shunshin.

—Por fin se fueron —suspiró la chica, adoptando una expresión de alivio—. ¿Vamos, Indra-kun?

El sufijo no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho, quien se encontró mirando dentro de los ojos azules de la chica. Nervioso porque sentía como la sangre comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y asintió.

—S-Sí, Natsuki... ¿chan?

Sus palabras, aún si nerviosas y dubitativas, causaron cierta alegría en la Uzumaki quien no pudo evitar sonreír al compás. Alegre porque había hecho un nuevo amigo, la chica lo condujo hacia la oficina.

Una vez adentro, el olor a humo recibió a ambos. Indra se tapó la nariz por un momento, empleando sus ojos negros para distinguir todo en el cuarto. Era bastante simple, y un simple escritorio adornaba el centro de la habitación.

—Así que... tú eres el chico que ha causado tanta conmoción en la aldea, ¿eh?

Indra soltó la mano de Natsuki, justo en el momento en que su mirada atisbó la apariencia del anciano que estaba sentado tras el escritorio.

El Sandaime era un hombre arrugado, con cicatrices seguramente ocultas de guerras pasadas. Tenía barba blanca, cabello del mismo color pero recortado en punta, de una forma distinta a la que el chico lo llevaba. Sin embargo, poco más de su apariencia era visible tras el sombrero de Hokage y la túnica.

Estaba fumando una pipa corta, cuyo tabaco enviaba aros de humos por todo el cuarto.

—Hokage-sama, es un gran honor conocerlo. Mi nombre es Indra Uchiha.

El chico había tomado la iniciativa, y optó por una presentación corta pero formal. Su cuerpo se inclinaba en una profunda reverencia, que demostraba todo el respeto que él tenía por un hombre de tanta sabiduría. _"De esta forma, es más probable, que me tomará por aprendiz"_, pensó, irguiéndose nuevamente para mirar a Hiruzen nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el anciano se sentía de muchas maneras en aquel momento, pero no impresionado.

—¿Hum, un Uchiha? Bueno, eso sería interesante de ver, dado que Sasuki Uchiha era la única sobreviviente de la masacre...

Obviamente, Sarutobi ocultó decir que Itachi había sido el asesino, pero tenía sus motivos para dudar del chico. Indra no se sorprendió, sin embargo, y anotó un punto más al favor del anciano.

—Veo que no confía en mis palabras... —dijo el chico, rascándose momentáneamente la frente.

Natsuki, quien había estado mirando a ambos en silencio, decidió tomar aquel momento para intervenir en favor de su nuevo amigo.

—¡Jiji! ¡Tienes que creer en las palabras de Indra-kun! —exclamó, empleando su mejor expresión de determinación—. ¡Aún si lo conocí hoy, sé que está diciendo la verdad!

El Hokage se vio tentado a preguntarle acerca de esa confianza repentina e inmadura, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Veo que Natsuki-chan emana cierta confianza hacía ti... bien, te daré la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Muéstrame tu sharingan, claro, si lo tienes...

Indra no vio el problema de aquella prueba y se cruzó de brazos. Con un pestañeo repentino, su dojutsu resplandeció nuevamente, reemplazando el color negro de sus ojos.

Ambos espectadores se sorprendieron inmediatamente al ver el poder ocular. Pero, de los dos, el Sandaime estaba más afectado por la imagen de los tres tomoes. _"Tan joven... ¿y ya posee un sharingan maduro?"_, pensó, emanando una bocanada de humo por su boca.

Hubo cierta sonrisa en la cara del Sandaime, quien ya comenzaba a ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Parece que decías la verdad —admitió Hiruzen, ocultando parte de su rostro tras el sombrero—. Entonces, de ser así, me gustaría escuchar lo que vienes a decirme.

Indra tomó aire, mirando momentáneamente a la Uzumaki. Con un asentimiento, ella le hizo un gesto con los labios para que continuara.

—Sandaime-sama... he venido hasta aquí, para solicitar un puesto como shinobi de la hoja.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

Natsuki e Indra caminaban juntos por la aldea, recorriendo cada rincón de la misma.

Mientras la chica le mostraba todos los sitios de interés, el Uchiha no podía dejar de pensar en la anterior conversación con el Hokage. Había sido una discusión acalorada, eso se lo esperó desde que puso un pie en la aldea, pero le sorprendió la amabilidad que profesó el hombre hacia él en cuanto supo la verdad tras su pasado.

Bueno, era obvio que había mentido en varias cosas. Pero aunque su entrenamiento al decir mentiras le fue crucial para que le creyera, la tristeza que sintió al hablar de su difunto padre fue real. Nunca se lo había planteado hasta entonces, pero las preguntas de Sarutobi forzaron a su mente a emerger aquellos pensamientos de tristeza que tanto quería evitar.

Modificó bastante la historia de su vida, diciendo que su madre se había fugado del clan Uchiha y que su padre era un ninja retirado. Contó que la mujer murió justo después de dar a luz, y que había recibido entrenamiento de su figura paterna; para después decir que había continuado solo, practicando Kenjutsu con la katana que su difunta madre le había dejado como legado.

Al final, todo el relato fue completamente aceptado por ambos. Sarutobi sintiendo simpatía por el joven muchacho que había logrado escapar a un destino mucho más cruel y que ahora regresaba a los orígenes de su clan, para servir a la aldea. Natsuki, en cambio, tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas para no mostrarse débil ante su nuevo amigo.

Pero, sin embargo, Indra había cumplido la primera parte de su plan. No le importó el haber optado por no persuadir al Sandaime; ya que él sabía que un Hokage debía ser un hombre muy ocupado como para entrenarlo personalmente. Sin embargo, ahora debía mostrar su valía si quería ingresar a un equipo. Según Sarutobi, un ninja lo esperaría en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para probar sus habilidades dentro de una hora.

Eso significaba, que Natsuki tenía tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

—...Y ahí venden el mejor dango de toda la aldea. Kui-sama es muy amable, pero ten cuidado por si te acercas —advirtió Natsuki, sonriendo por todas las veces que la anciana le había hecho "Eso" a ella—. Es casi ciega y escupe mucho al hablar.

Y por "Eso", se refería a los escupitajos que había recibido siempre en ambas mejillas. ¡Era algo realmente asqueroso!. Sin embargo, el recordarlo en aquel momento, le hacía pensar en que sería una anécdota divertida para compartir con su nuevo amigo.

No se equivocó, sin embargo, cuando notó que Indra rió suavemente ante la imagen de una vieja bruja escupiendo saliva cada vez que hablaba. Eran pensamientos infantiles, eso lo sabía, pero le causó gracia.

Natsuki ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que por fin tenia un amigo que no la veía con odio, que parecía ser amable y desinteresado. Sin embargo, un pensamiento tortuoso nublaba su mente. ¿Y si se enteraba de la razón por la que era tan odiada? De ninguna manera podía contárselo, al menos no ahora. Pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, si la iba a odiar, la Uzumaki prefería disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho por un poco más.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia, Natsuki-chan? ¿Tienes padres?

Esa pregunta inmediatamente tuvo un efecto negativo en la chica, quien descendió la mirada con aire de tristeza. Indra notó que había rozado un tema algo... delicado, y se arrepintió en aquel instante.

—Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

—E-Está bien, ya no me apena tanto como antes —confesó la Uzumaki, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Verás, nunca conocí a mis padres. Me criaron en un orfanato hasta que tuve cinco años, de ahí en adelante, jiji me regaló un departamento. Si no fuera por él quien sabe lo que me podría haber pasado...

Indra sintió que algo golpeaba su cerebro con fuerza, como si la culpa estuviese carcomiendo su ser. ¿Por qué sentía como si él tenía que haber sufrido lo que Natsuki pasó?

—Debió haber sido difícil... —dijo él, tratando de mostrar simpatía con una sonrisa amable.

La Uzumaki aceptó sus disculpas rápidamente, su mano limpió una lágrima solitaria que había recorrido su mejilla.

—¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a Ichiraku? ¡Créeme, no te arrepentirás de probar el mejor ramen del mundo!

El chico notó que la felicidad volvía a la cara de su nueva amiga, y decidió aceptar su oferta. Si se ponía tan alegre con tan solo mencionar un restaurante... entonces valía la pena probar ese ramen, ¿No es así?

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

—¡Ese fue el mejor platillo que haya probado en toda mi vida!

Indra se palmeó el estómago, completamente satisfecho. Realmente, el haber ido a Ichiraku, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Tienes excelente paladar, Indra-kun! —afirmó Natsuki, riendo suavemente ante la cara de felicidad del Uchiha.

Primer día, y ya los dos se llevaban de maravilla. ¿Y cómo no llevarse bien, teniendo tantas cosas en común? Sin embargo, ambos ignoraban la verdad tras sus numerosas similitudes, pero tampoco era como si lo fuesen a descubrir de un día al otro.

Por su parte, el chico estaba anonadado. Antes de arribar a la aldea tanto él como Zetsu comenzaron a quejarse de la porquería que sería su estadía en Konoha, incluso si el ser planta no entraría. Pero ahora... era como si hubiese llegado a un sitio totalmente diferente del que se esperaba.

—Luego de esta batalla, iremos a visitar al Hokage. Tengo que pedirle un gran favor.

Natsuki se vio sorprendida, más aún curiosa por lo que quería pedirle al anciano.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, arrimando su rostro por el costado hasta que pudo ver la expresión de Indra.

El chico negó con la cabeza, su dedo hacía un gesto de negación. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, que solo se ensanchó al ver el puchero que hizo la Uzumaki.

—Es una sorpresa.

La respuesta tuvo que bastar para Natsuki, ya que pronto estaban en el campo de entrenamiento 7. Su boca se cerró en completa sorpresa, al notar que el oponente de Indra ya estaba ahí... junto con Sasuki, su rival y única amiga.

El Uchiha se aproximó a las dos personas que se encontraban paradas ahí, sus ojos tomando nota del que sería su próximo oponente. Su enemigo, al parecer, era un hombre de mediana estatura. Tenía cabello plateado, alborotado, el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad; su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara oscura, y su banda ninja cubría uno de sus ojos. Vestía la túnica usual de los shinobis de Konoha, junto con sandalias azules.

Poseía una mirada aburrida sobre toda su cara, y sus ojos parecían estar fijos en un libro naranja. Sin embargo, Indra podía jurar que cuando llegó lo miró por un instante; si por casualidad lo había hecho, su velocidad era realmente increíble.

—¡Sasuki! ¡Mira a quien traje! —exclamó la Uzumaki de repente, corriendo hacia una chica apartada del jounin.

La joven estaba de espaldas, pero pronto se dio media vuelta. Recibió a Natsuki con una mueca de confusión, seguida de una ceja arqueándose con ligero desdén. Desinterés estaba escrito en su expresión, y era obvio que no quería estar ahí.

Sin embargo, su cara cambió a una de molestia en cuanto la chica tomó su brazo con alegría.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, en este instante! —ordenó la pelinegra, forcejeando una y otra vez con la rubia—. ¡No me importa si trajiste al mismísimo Hokage, pero déjame ir!

Indra no pudo hacer más que contemplar la nueva figura de Sasuki, sin embargo, ya que entre ambas estalló una discusión ruidosa. La chica, a diferencia de Natsuki, tenía cabello negro, largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; un mechón rebelde cubría parte de su frente blanquecina, dándole un aspecto más atractivo a su rostro.

Vestía una remera azul oscura, shorts negros y sandalias ninjas del mismo color. Ahora bien, lo que más le llamó la atención al Uchiha fue que ella tenía el mismo emblema de su clan en la espalda, reluciendo como su katana bajo la luz del sol.

No se sorprendió tanto, y dejó que una sonrisa complacida apareciera en sus labios. Había encontrado a otra como él; lo que restaba, era lograr que se hiciese fuerte. Ella sería su primer aliada.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con esto? —preguntó la voz monótona del jounin, aproximándose un poco hacia su oponente—. No tengo todo el día...

Indra sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza, pero no expresó verguenza en su cara. En cambio, decidió responderle con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Él también opinaba lo mismo, y no quería perder el tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero sepa que no me contendré.

El Jounin soltó una carcajada amarga, dejando claro que no lo tomaba para nada como una amenaza.

—Soy Kakashi Hatake, y generalmente oigo los nombres de mis oponentes antes de combatir...

Ante aquello, el chico notó finalmente que el murmullo había muerto. Mirando de reojo, sus pupilas captaron levemente la imagen de Sasuki mirándolo con leve interés.

—Mi nombre... es Indra Uchiha.

Apenas dijo eso, su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente mientras adoptaba la postura del Uchiha Interceptor. Kakashi notó la katana que había en su cinturón, pero supo que el Kenjutsu no era su fuerte. Quizás, solo quizás, prefería el Taijutsu para combatir.

Desvió la mirada hacia el costado, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa visible en el rostro de su alumna. _"Interesante... este chico parece habilidoso, y esa túnica me resulta muy extraña"_, pensó, optando por guardar su libro.

Tendría que ponerse serio.

* * *

~The Reincarnation of Indra~

* * *

—Esta será una batalla sin restricciones, con un límite de tiempo de dos minutos —dijo Kakashi, desenfundando un kunai—. Quizás te parezca poco, pero ya que el Hokage ordenó que esta fuese una pelea de prueba, no se nos permite combatir más de este tiempo. ¿Entendido?

Indra asintió, esperando impacientemente a que la batalla diera comienzo. Las dos chicas miraban desde la sombra de un árbol lo que parecía que resultaría en un combate desequilibrado. De las dos, sin embargo, Sasuki aún permanecía sorprendida y shockeada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo fue que sobrevivió a la masacre, dado que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Sentía un gran poder emanando del cuerpo del joven, así como un intento asesino esperando por ser expulsado. _"El hecho de que Natsuki lo conozca ya de por sí es extraño... ¿Por qué se niega a explicarme lo que pasa?"_, pensó Sasuki, abriendo la boca para preguntarle una vez más a su amiga acerca de cómo lo conoció.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, la chica le pidió silencio.

—Observa —dijo la Uzumaki, sonriente ante la escena que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. No sabía mucho de él, pero ya sentía como que eran amigos de toda la vida.

Volviendo al campo, el Uchiha esperaba la señal que daría comienzo a su primera batalla real. Sería con un oponente poderoso, eso pudo sentirlo con su habilidad, pero no tenía miedo. Si llegaba a necesitarlo, podría absorber el poder almacenado en su primer anillo. Los otros aún no estaban llenos, y no quería malgastarlos en un combate tan corto.

—Ahora.

Su voz monótona y desinteresada cambió instantáneamente, sin embargo, cuando Indra desapareció de su vista. Mirando para todos lados con expresión sorprendida, Kakashi movió por instinto su mano derecha para bloquear una patada que amenazó con golpear su cadera. Pero, debido a la fuerza del golpe, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente varios metros hacia el costado, elevando un poco de tierra en el acto.

Sin darle a tiempo a respirar, Indra arremetió hacia adelante, preparando su puño para impactar la cara del jounin. Kakashi, consciente del gran poder de ataque del muchacho, decidió contraatacar con su propio Taijutsu; haciendo uso de su palma, bloqueó el golpe, y envió su otra mano hacia el rostro del Uchiha.

Indra agachó la cabeza, rápidamente, y se alejó con varios saltos hacia atrás, demostrando cuan flexible en realidad era. Cuando se detuvo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de subestimarme! —exclamó el joven, activando su dojutsu repentinamente.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, el grito ahogado de Sasuki contribuyó a que sus sentidos le provocaran diversión. Pese a eso no se rió, no podía darle ninguna chance a alguien tan versado en Taijutsu. Optó por seguirle el juego, sin embargo, y reveló un sharingan detrás de su banda.

Los tres chicos ensancharon los ojos ante lo que se les presentó, tanto Indra como Sasuki totalmente sorprendidos de ver el antiguo dojutsu en el ojo de alguien que no pertenecía al clan. Pero, de los dos, el joven fue que lo superó más rápido.

—_Cobarde_ —gruñó el Uchiha con desprecio, totalmente aborrecido de que ese ojo estuviese bajo el control de Kakashi—. ¿A quién asesinaste para conseguirlo?

—Eso... no es asunto tuyo —respondió Hatake, tranquilo, sin dejar que las palabras furiosas del ninja lo afectasen.

Y gracias a su control, el jounin estuvo más que preparado para bloquear la patada que generó una onda expansiva. Un sonido de huesos reajustándose pudo oírse, e Indra no pudo detener el impacto que Kakashi envió contra su estómago de improviso.

Tosiendo, el chico apretó los dientes y canalizó su chakra en el puño, impactando de lleno contra la cara del jounin. Kakashi se había confiado al ver que había dado en el blanco, y por subestimar a su oponente, no previó el ser golpeado.

La fuerza del impacto lo envió volando contra el tronco de un árbol, sacudiéndolo momentáneamente cuando sus piernas se apoyaron en la madera y lo impulsaron hacia delante, de vuelta al Uchiha.

Ambos mantuvieron una batalla encarnizada de Taijutsu, cuyo nivel Indra parecía estar superando. Sin embargo, el usar el sello gravitacional que su padre le había fabricado para entrenar reducía bastante su velocidad máxima, y pronto se estaba defendiendo.

Indra tuvo que saltar un poco para esquivar una patada circular, apuntada para incapacitar sus piernas. Momentáneamente en el aire, usó su pierna para golpear el mentón de Hatake. Sin embargo, la mano de Kakashi detuvo el golpe y lo lanzó lejos, con la intención de quitárselo de encima.

En el momento en que cayó sobre la tierra, sus palmas sacudieron el polvo de su túnica; demostrando, intencionalmente, que no estaba para nada agotado.

—Así que, un sello gravitacional, ¿eh? —adivinó el Jounin, haciendo un gesto con las manos—. Buena demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tu poder es casi mayor que el mío, pero te supero en velocidad. Aunque... viendo como tu sello ralentiza tu cuerpo, eso sería discutible.

—Inteligencia superior, velocidad insuperable y planeamiento táctico rápido. Junto con el sharingan, eso se convierte en una peligrosa combinación —afirmó Indra, dándole un poco de crédito a su oponente. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo las caras anonadadas de las dos chicas y no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería—. Aunque... mi ninjutsu también es peligroso.

Apenas dijo eso, y sin darle tiempo a Kakashi a reaccionar, formó sellos de manos con tanta rapidez que, de los tres, el Hatake fue el único que los vio. Sin embargo, no pudo completar su contraataque a tiempo, ya que el jutsu ya estaba completado.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **  
**

Una gran bola de fuego emergió de la boca del Uchiha, cuyas llamaradas parecían comprimidas en una esfera mucho más grande que la que Indra solía formar cuando era pequeño.

Kakashi apretó los dientes con rabia, sus manos formaban sellos rápidamente para formar un jutsu de escape. _"¡Maldición!"_, pensó, justo cuando el fuego lo cubrió completamente.

Indra esperó pacientemente hasta que el fuego se disipara, y pudo notar que no había quedado nada en el sitio; sólo un poco de césped ennegrecido y la sensación de calor insoportable. Sin embargo, la primera pelea con Neptune vino a su mente, y supo que aún todo estaba lejos de terminar.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿K-Kakashi-sensei ha...?

Sasuki negó con la cabeza, convencida de que el jounin aún seguía con vida. Natsuki miró a su amiga incrédula, creyendo que en realidad estaba equivocada.

Sin embargo, la tierra bajo el Uchiha se abrió y por ella arremetió el Jounin. Alzó el puño rápidamente, planeando hacer contacto con el mentón del muchacho. Sus nudillos golpearon el hueso inferior, elevando a Indra por los aires mientras Kakashi sonreía victorioso.

Cuando el cuerpo inerte tocó el piso, desapareció en una nube de humo. _"¿Un clon de sombra?"_, pensó shockeado, tratando de descubrir de dónde atacaría el joven.

Indra apareció de repente, tomando por sorpresa al sensei. No planeó atacarlo con Taijutsu, sino con la mismísima Katana de fuego, cuya llamarada roja acentuaba la magnífica hoja. Usando una mano, el chico movió la espada en sentido horizontal, con la intención de cortarle el cuello al hombre.

Kakashi reaccionó justo a tiempo, sin embargo, y frenó el metal con su propio kunai. Ambos forcejearon en aquel instante, sus armas vibrando con furia.

—¡Muy buena espada! ¿Dónde la-? —el sonido de la alarma que daba fin a la batalla lo interrumpió, dejando que sus ojos se movieran ligeramente hacia el costado—. Bien, terminamos.

Apenas dijo eso, ambos guardaron sus armas. Indra enfundó la Katana con sumo cuidado, exhalando un suspiro en cuanto supo que por fin podría bajar la guardia. Kakashi notó su relajación y no pudo evitar sonreír; notando que las chicas se aproximaran, cubrió su ojo con la banda metálica.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando con orgullo al que sería su nuevo alumno. Con él, el equipo estaba completo.

—¡Indra-kun! ¡Eso fue increíble! —exclamó Natsuki, corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos. El chico no se lo vio venir, y no pudo evitar ser abrazado por la linda joven.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa oscuro, cosa que sacó una risita a la rubia.

—N-No fue n-nada...

De repente, sus ojos captaron la imagen de la otra joven, cuyo cuerpo se había detenido a varios metros de él. Apartándose suavemente de Natsuki, Indra caminó hacia Sasuki con cautela, buscando saludar a la integrante de su extinto clan.

Se detuvo a poca distancia de ella, sus ojos buscaban algún signo de alegría o, al menos, reconocimiento. Lo único que encontró, fue lo último, más algo se ocultaba tras su mirada. Quizás... ¿orgullo?

—Sasuki Uchiha... nunca esperé encontrarme con otro miembro de mi clan —admitió Indra, dando una pequeña reverencia—. Es un placer.

En parte, su afirmación fue verdadera. Él sabía que aún quedaban varios Uchihas vivos, pero nunca había esperado encontrarse a la joven viviendo en Konoha. Él pensó que ella ya había partido en busca de Itachi, para matarlo, para vengar la muerte de su familia. Sin embargo, esto solo favorecía sus planes; si lograba convencerla más adelante, ella sería su primer aliada.

Aunque, sorpresivamente, su muestra anterior de poder pareció causar cierta conmoción en la joven. Sonrojada, puso sus manos en la falda e hizo una reverencia profunda.

—¡Por favor, Indra-sama, tómame como tu alumna!

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo, incluido Kakashi. Sin embargo, él entendió perfectamente la razón por la que se lo pedía, y no tardó en mostrarse desinteresado en todo el asunto.

El Uchiha, en cambio, miró momentáneamente a Natsuki en busca de alguna respuesta. Con una sonrisa alegre, ella le asintió, pidiéndole con la mirada que aceptara su petición. _"Bien, de todas formas tiene que hacerse más fuerte"_, pensó, ordenándole a Sasuki que se irguiera.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó Indra, deleitándose en la sonrisa entusiasta que le dedicaba su nueva compañera—. Pero, antes, necesito saber si ya soy un genin...

Kakashi elevó la mirada repentinamente, buscando algo en su bolsillo con las manos. Cuando encontró la banda que tenía para Indra, se la lanzó de improviso.

—Toma, esto te convierte en un ninja de la hoja —afirmó, justo en el momento en que Indra la colocaba en su frente—. También significa que serás parte del equipo 7...

Tanto Natsuki como Sasuki sonrieron ante aquello, la primera mostrando mucho más entusiasmo que su amiga al abrazar al Uchiha. Sin embargo, no es que la pelinegra le diera igual, no, su comportamiento tranquilo le impedía revelar sentimientos alegres. Estaba entusiasmada, eso se notaba, porque por fin tendría a alguien con quien entrenar.

Si Indra la entrenaba, Itachi perdería ante ella. De eso, no había ninguna duda.

l

l

* * *

It's over, sí lo sé, algo corto pero fue en una rápida actualización. Me disculpo si la pelea no fue de su agrado, ya lo compensaré con Zabuza en el arco del país de las olas.

Disculpen si vieron el capítulo muy apresurado, y sé que lo dejé muy abierto, pero todas las explicaciones pertinentes (acerca de Sakura y los demás) se darán en el siguiente capítulo.

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
